


Every Demon's Curse

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Also in wattpad, Completed, Fluff, M/M, Mild Lemon, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound by a curse to last until he come face to face with his perishable end, Sebastian Michaelis once thought he could escape this wretched fate of his. Thinking it was no more than some obscene legend that those pitiful mortals conjured up with to degrade his kind.</p><p>What will the demon do once the actuality of the curse unveil before his very eyes? And what if the curse that can ruin his entire existence involves a certain slate-haired and sharp-tongued young earl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Demon's Aesthetics

"Can demons love?" His contractor asked. The demon chuckled to himself. It was not the first time he heard this particularly superficial question. But that was the only time he was interested enough to explain the only alleged answer to such question. After all, he was pretty sure that the ebony-haired and hazel-eyed girl staring expectantly at him would appreciate any story that revolves around the puny little word called love.

"Why do you wish to know, young miss?" The demon retorted, displaying his wicked smirk. The foolish girl bit her lower lip before answering.

"Well, I was just wondering if a demon such as yourself would be foolish enough to do something like I did.." She mumbled softly, averting her hazel orbs towards the ground. The creature from hell wanted nothing more than to burst out into fits after fits of laughter at the girl's statement. But of course he kept it to himself, it was against his aesthetic to mock his contractor no matter how bloody hare-brained they might be. Why would a high and mighty creature such as himself would want to lower down to the ranks of her kind for something as revolting as the concept of love?

He smiled briefly, reaching his hand towards the loose locks of her hair and tucking it behind her small ear.

"Tell you what, I'll let you in about the story of each demon's curse..."

***

His eyes rapidly fluttered open, taking time to adjust at the dimly lit room that enclose him. Gaze instantaneously centering upon the young earl's unmarred porcelain-doll-like face. He cocked his head sidewards, smirking as he drowned his thought with the sleeping boy's effeminate features, momentarily setting his previous vision at the back of his head. The sleeping child was none other than, his current contractor; which he found quite the challenge. The boy may appear like an angel but that seemingly small mouth can maim and bring any tyrant to their feet with his harsh and piercing words, those doe-like, round, and captivating eyes can deduce a glare sharp enough to put a knife to shame. The demon had always been fond of challenges, it was surely rare encountering a master that will not only surge up his appetite, but also provide such jolly good entertainment. Maybe that's why he was rather fond of the boy himself.

The boy started tossing and turning abruptly against the pristine white sheets of his queen-sized bed.

Ah, it has already started.. 

The demon thought, inching the chair closer to the bedside. He took the amusement of watching his proud and arrogant young master unravel before him, plagued by the same nightmares each night. He leaned towards the writhing boy, lips almost touching the shell of his ear while he gently stroke the boy's slate hair.

"Just call my name, my lord. Call my name and utter your command." He whispered, smirk widens as he anticipated the outcome of his ludicrous action. The hidden mark covered by the boy's lidded eye started to glow, as well as his gloved hand bearing the same symbol, that very symbol that binds their contract together. The boy's lips started to part, as his confident voice boomed across the wide and hollow chamber.

"Sebastian... I order you to kill them, all of them!" The demon chuckled, as he bowed his head and placed his hand over his un beating heart. 

"Yes, my lord..." He whispered yet again against the boy's ear.

***

The demon made his way back to his master's chamber. He parted the heavy curtains to let the the rays of sun reach the sleeping child. The boy groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Sebastian pulled the pillow from his master which earned another groan from the stubborn child.

"It's time for you to get up, my lord. I'm afraid you have a rather alarming mounds of paperwork to do." The demon said. The pair of mismatched eyes slowly fluttered open as he glared at the demon butler staring down at him.

"Why must you wake me from my slumber in such way? Have you not considered just tapping my shoulder instead?" The grumpy child spat out, his rare slate locks sticking up in a bizarre manner, the collar of the over-sized dress shirt he wore dangling just above his shoulder revealing the pale and creamy skin underneath. 

"I've tried that for the millionth time yesterday, my lord, with no such luck. Perhaps I would consider dumping a glass of water on your face in the near future. Does that seem like an appealing innovation to you, my lord?" The demon smirked not minding the daggers of glare the boy shot him.

The young earl yawned, stretched his small arms upward then turned back his glare to the butler standing by the bed.

"Please do tell whether you have any intentions of dressing me up and getting me ready for breakfast. Or you'd rather stay here and chat with me about the weather?" Words laced with either sarcasm or bitterness, that was the daily routine for the master and the butler. The demon butler dared not say any word, he simply walked casually over the large wooden closet to bring out the earl's change of clothes.

As the demon dressed the boy with the finest of clothes fit for an earl, he lead his master down to the grand dining hall and served him the breakfast made only using the finest of ingredients that he picked himself.

"Today's breakfast will the preferences of some deviled eggs, french toasts, a variety of scones, and a bowl of risso al latte with honey." The demon took pride for every meal, if there was one thing he somehow liked about this butler facade he was putting up with, it was discovering how he was fond of cooking. One of the perks of being a demon was he could recreate anything with a blink of an eye, including human food. But having met his stubborn little master, he was forced to create each meals step by boring step, just like how the mortals do it. And surprisingly, he grew quite fond of it. It takes up his time and he somehow enjoys the complements he constantly receives for his cooking. 

The earl tentatively took the steaming cup of tea and brought it against his lips, the mere aroma that tickled his nose told him that it was Ceylon, he took a sip, confirming the theory before his butler spoke again:

"Is the tea to your liking, master?" Sebastian stood behind him, just a little over to the right. The boy nodded lazily.

"It's passable.." He said before slowly consuming the food before him.

"I take it that you had slept quite well, young master. You are rather, dare I say, less of a brat this morning." The taller man received another glare but being with the boy for almost 3 full years made it a normal occurence. The child clicked his tongue but answered:

"I had a dream..." Sebastian feigned curiosity, even though he knew full well that the boy's dream was more of a nightmare.

"What was the dream about, bocchan?" He asked, using one of the many titles he uses to address the boy.

"Nothing new, really. Me being abducted, tortured, caged, and offered to the devil. Then you came and slaughtered all of them. Like the blood-thirsty demon you are." The young earl said with a straight face. The demon's wine-red eyes gleam with amusement.

"So I was partially responsible for ending the nightmare then?" A wicked smile plastered upon his pale face, accentuated by the long and silky strands of his coal-black mane. 

His master scoffed, an amused yet defiant smirk quirked his lips.

"Don't flatter yourself, dog. I was the one who commanded you. I am the master, the one holding the leash surrounding your neck. Even in my dream, you act accordingly to my own desires." The proud little boy boasted. Which was indeed true, he was bounded by the boy's every command, fulfilling anything that his master desired.

"Ah, sharp as always, bocchan. Of course I act mainly upon my master's orders. What kind of butler would I be if I cannot follow Earl Ciel Phantomhive's every command even in his dreams?" He retorted, a tad too ecstatic whenever his master claims ownership over him when in fact, he knew it was the other way around.

The boy stood up and left the dining hall after he ate his heart away, paying close to no attention to the demon butler's burning gaze against his small frame. The demon grinned to himself, fangs and all as he imagined how exquisitely delicious the young boy's soul would be against his tongue. Truly a genuine rare find...

Just like his all of his past contracts, he was the predator. Like all any other predator, he was just merely circling his prey and waiting for the perfect opportunity to devour them.


	2. A Demon's Contracts

Nighttime fell and engulfed Ciel Phantomhive's sleeping chamber into an abyss of darkness. The only source of light was the candelabrum that his demon butler was holding. The taller one carefully rid his master's clothes as he dressed him up in his usual dress shirt. Yawning, the boy sat in the middle of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his tiny hands, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the demon, for he somehow find this little scene a tad cute... adorable even..

"Do you wish for me to stay the night, bocchan?" The demon lad questioned, as he tuck Ciel under the warm and fluffy blankets sprawled across his bed.

"No, I'll be fine by my own this time." Said the earl, as he pushed away the embarrassing memory of asking his butler to stay, the night previously.

"I understand, my lord. Just call my name if you need anything at all." Sebastian smiled as he blow out the flame dancing above the candles, leaving the room completely at the dark's mercy.

The moment his butler left and the sound of the wooden bedroom door chimed against his ear, Ciel immediately thought he had made a mistake. Forcing his eyes close made no difference, he still felt that numbing fear of being alone surrounded by nothing but pure darkness. As proud as he may seem, he had always hated being alone in the dark. He tried and tried to fight back those fears by forcing his way to sleep only to be haunted by them in forms of ridiculously vivid dreams. Although, the peculiar thing about those dreams would be how they'd all end up the same.. Him calling out the demon's name as he ordered him accordingly. 

He may not admit it to the servant's face, but this indeed calm every frantic nerve inside him, the morbidly unwelcome vulnerability against the dark fades every time he asks him to stay and wait for him to lose conciousness. He knew deep down that he basically owe his life to the demon, but thought otherwise every time he was reminded that those same arms which pulled him out of every harm's way, would also be the same arms to end his pathetic little life in the end.

The Phantomhive boy tossed, turned, sat up, flopped down, and still wasn't visited by drowsiness. Without clearly thinking it through, Ciel stood up, wrapped the blankets around his scrawny shoulders and exited the spacious room. Not minding how cold the floor was against his feet nor how wide the hallways appear to be.

***

Sebastian indulged himself in preparing the ingredients and procedures necessary for tomorrow's menu. From marinating the chicken, baking the cakes, restocking the eggs and dairy, and such. It took him less than one and a half hour to finish up everything and is now becoming quite bored. It was such a shame that he won't be graced by the sight of his master Ciel squirming across his bed as his nightly nightmares bombardes him. 

The demon smirked, the way his master confidently shouts his name and order him to end the life of those who wronged him, echoing against his ear. Such a brave and courageous soul for a mere mortal child.. Ciel is still nowhere near attaining his desired revenge and yet his pure and untouched soul already reeks of its intoxicating and addictive flavor, making the demon's mouth water just by thoughts of it.. 

Sebastian flopped down against the bed the he rarely uses, he has no work to do until the sun rises and decided to just lay back down and rest... not that he needs it though. He closed his eyes and these visions from his past started crashing on him like tidal waves.

Him serving as a knight for his greedy and selfish master to obtain the throne. The tattered clad blond who sold his soul just to find his long lost mother, which ended up being dead for years. The girl who asked him to be her husband just before their contract ended, mind you that she was the most annoying human he had met... next would be his current master's betrothed, Lady Midford. Last but not the least was his former contractor, previous to Ciel by a decade or two.. 

His foolish mistress, the one who bargained her soul in exchange for saving her lover (who were a soldier) through the war.. The sorry excuse for a man left her still, convincing the demon that that was by far, the most despicable, pitiful and, petty contract he engaged into. Also, she had been the only human he ever told about the so called 'curse' of their kind.

Sebastian let the chuckle escape from his lips, the way that the girl believed that such curse exists. A demon wouldn't stoop low enough to be frightened by such curse, let alone believe it. He was about to recall the very story about this curse when a faint knock shattered the silence surrounding him. The loud thumping of someone's chest behind the closed door wasn't spared by his sharp hearing, thinking it was the clumsy maid, since she often palpitate a lot whenever he's around, he made his way across the room and opened the door.

"What is it that you wan-- .. Bocchan??" The sight of his small master draped with a blanket and barefoot by his doorstep stupefied the demon to no end. He stared at the child as if he had grown a second head by his neck. 

Ciel began visibly fidgeting, his butler's burning gaze arose his embarrassment even more, he reminded himself to smack his head against a wall for making such foolish move... The young boy cleared his throat to mask his overwhelming embarrassment for what he was about to do. 

"Well? Are you letting me in or what?" He succeeded delivering it sternly, snapping the demon out of his trance.

"My apologies, master." The demon mumbled before opening the door wide enough for Ciel to enter. Roaming bicolored eyes scanned his butler's room. It was nowhere near grandeur as his own but it was the largest amongst all of his servants'.

"Any particular reason that my master graced me his presence at such late visit?" Sebastian inquires, but instead of answering, his little lord sat down in the middle of his bed with a mixture of embarrassment and authority in his face.

"I will be using this bed tonight, you are in no necessity of it either, am I right?" The boy questioned, Sebastian nodded his head in agreement and immediately, Ciel flopped down onto the bed and covered himself with the blanket. Confused as he was, the demon just stared at the child's back as he made himself comfortable. 

"Sleep well, my lord. I'll be taking my leave now." He proclaimed which made the boy jolt up from his previous position.

"No!" Ciel practically screamed, echoing throughout the room. He instantly felt his cheeks warm up as he tried to save whatever dignity he has left. "I m-mean.. Stay.."

"Think nothing of it, do you understand me? I merely just cannot fall asleep. Remind me to be checked for any signs of insomnia.." The little earl added, ears as red as his cheeks.

Sebastian can't force his lips not to curve upward, taking amusement at the flushing mess, that was his master. He bowed and blowed the candle out by the bedside table. Standing by the door as he again watch Ciel rest his body down and attempted to sleep. The silence was shattered once more when the boy spoke.

"Oi.. Sebastian.." The tiny voice called.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian answered, an amused grin still plastered upon his face.

"Stay close to me..." Those four words need not be repeated as the butler made his way towards the boy and sat by the edge of the bed. Thinking his smile couldn't get any wider, Sebastian was yet again proved wrong when his little lord muttered a small "Goodnight.." under his breath. Barely audible but it was no challenge for his hearing.

Ciel felt the pressure of Sebastian's presence by the bed and immediately, he felt that familiar security that indulges him whenever he's around, but of course he wouldn't covey it to the demon's face. Funny how a creature from the depths of hell can provide him the feeling of being safe that he lost long after that dreaded day. The boy sighed in relief and felt his big round eyes close on their own, giving way to sleep..

Sebastian could've left right then and there, the boy merely asked him to stay, he had not commanded it. But it were as if his eyes were glued to the sight of how peaceful and serene his master's face was against his bed, as if he was tied by the bed that he couldn't move, as if he was lured to watch the boy sleep and stare at the rare gem that is Ciel Phantomhive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on time update! Hahaha. So how was the second chapter? Share your thoughts or vote up, my dears. I really appreciate all of them. See you in a week!


	3. A Demon's Diet

The young Phantomhive hummed in bliss as he close his eyes and pondered unto those slender fingers against his scalp. Delicate and skilled touches made its way through the wet and soapy mess of slate locks as Sebastian gently lathered his master's small head. Ciel's small and frail body laid reverently against the pristine white tub in the middle of the lavish bathroom.

"Was my bed able to bring you comfort last night, young master?" The devious butler asked, smirking as the boy jolted out of his touch only to open those bicolored eyes in order to shot him a glare.

"Tch. Not nearly as comfortable as mine." Responded the young earl, trying to flush down the embarrassing memory of what he did last night. He indeed woke up entirely different this morning, the scent of an unfamiliar bed, the lack of sun rays that usually rustled him awake, and the ever so present smirk on his butler's flawless face as he greeted him from the edge of the bed. His butler's own bed...

The mere memory of how he stuttered and fell out of bed from the complete shock added a shade of red unto his now flustered cheeks, glaring directly at the smirking demon who had reminded him of such embarrassment. Chuckling, Sebastian gently tapped the side of the tub, gesturing his master to come forth and continue being washed. Ciel wordlessly did so, not trusting his voice to come out as sturdy as he wanted to. 

The demon then grab hold of the neglected washcloth and gingerly rubbed them against the boy's soft and supple flesh, shaking out thoughts of his fangs against the boy's slender and unmarred neck. Ciel slightly arched his back forward when he felt the demon's skilled hands glide down his small back, unconsciously leaning towards his butler's touch. A click of a tongue echoed across the tiled room, the butler eyeing the obvious nudge of bones against the boy's side.

"It appears you still are quite thin, my lord.. Have I not been feeding you well?" Inquired the demon. Lazy pair of blue and purple stared at his own over the boy's shoulder.

"Nonsense. You perfectly know that I eat everything that you cook." Which was indeed true, the young earl would never give his direct compliments to the butler's cooking but the way he downed every meal was enough indication that the boy is quite fond of them.

"Perhaps I should double check the nutritional content of each meal then, and maybe I should just cut off some portion of desserts and sweets."

"Don't you dare!" Shouted the earl, clearly opposed to the thought of limiting his intake of sweets. Sebastian let out another wave of chuckle, it was really hard to keep in mind that his master was still a child, but times like this made him wonder how could he even forget..

The bluenette then haughtily stood up and left the tub, Sebastian instantaneously followed, draping the large towel that covered the boy up to his knees. After a good few minutes of drying off his master, the butler then proceeded to dressing him up, stopping to take in the sight of Ciel clad in the finest of outfit befitting only for a nobleman such as himself.

Ciel could've sworn he saw the rapid change from blood-red to blazing magenta. It was short lived but it only left the boy wanting more.. Without the consent from his rational side, Ciel suddenly cupped the demon's chiseled face with both of his soft hands and lead it closer to his own.

"Show them to me.." He ordered, leaving the butler confused

"My lord?"

"Show me your eyes, the ones you showed me the night we formed our contract." The bluenette elaborated. Sebastian, though highly skeptical, closed his eyes to give way to his demonic ones. Once those long ebony lashes fluttered open, there lies a bright magenta in lieu of the usual crimsons that peaked through the ivory lids.

Ciel saw a universe in those eyes, maybe those were the souls that the demon devoured, swirling continuously through those orbs for all eternity. The earl simply cannot look away, cannot help but admire the vast pool of magenta and how the light reflects on them like two small mirrors.

"Master.." Had the demon called any later and things would've took a turn for the worst. Ciel was unconsciously leaning towards the bearer of those orbs, nose almost touching, breaths mingling, and lips almost ghosting over the demon's.. The earl didn't even know he could move as fast as he backed away when he had realized how dangerously close he was to Sebastian. 

Sebastian on the other hand was stunned, until a small smirk ghosted his face, amused beyond compare as he took in the sight of his flustered master.

"Quite the hypnotic eyes you got there. Tell me, do you enjoy using them to will mortals against their own bidding?" The bluenette pried, trying to mask his ragged breath with the spite in his voice.

"Not as much as I enjoy watching them get flustered after they get mesmerized, bocchan~" Sebastian purred, voice glazed with amusement and eyes dancing with mirth.

"Tsk. Spare me the gloating.." said the boy, turning his flustered face away from the demon. A silence engulfed the pair, Ciel being the first one to break it in way for an impending question.

"Where would my soul go after our contract? Where are all the souls you have consumed throughout the millennia?" The curious boy asked. Sebastian flashed a quick smile before sitting by the edge of the earl's bed.

"They turn into wisps of nothingness, my lord.. Nothing but an essence to aid my eternal hunger."

"How many soul does it take to satisfy your hunger?" The demon thought for awhile before speaking.

"My hunger cannot really be quenched, master. A soul can only do much as relieve it for a couple of moments then it is back once more. It resembles the hunger you feel whenever you wake up from a long night of sleep, only to a higher extent and in a more agonizing way." Explained the demon, curious as to why his master suddenly showed interest upon his way of living.

"Tell me, when was your last meal, Sebastian?" 

"Roughly 7 or 8 decades back, bocchan." Brows of slate creased with confusion, can demons really last that long without eating?

"Why aren't you taking souls as sustainance then? Surely you are capable enough to outsmart a grim reaper, especially if the imbecile is disgustingly smitten with you." Ciel spat out, clearly reffering to the red-head Shinigami who's fond of calling his butler "Sebas-chan". The demon half-chuckled, half-shuddered as a response.

"How kind of you to mind my well-being but I would gladly decline, master.. It is against my aesthetic to consume some lowly souls while contracted to another. And besides.." Sebastian leaned in closer, tilting the boy's chin with two of his fingers.

"Your soul is the only one I want as of the moment, bocchan. I will not spoil my appetite from drinking some cheap wine when a grand banquet is waiting solely for me when our deal is fulfilled." Licking his lips from thoughts of the young boy's soul was almost inevitable for the demon. Hunger surging ashore as he eyed the precious boy, containing the precious soul.

Ciel felt a pang of pride, as weird as it may seem. Knowing that a creature, higher than the ranks of any human being desires his soul out of all the rest.

"Is there a way for you to taste a soul?" Asked the boy, eyes of different colors blaze with anything but fear. Amusing the demon like no one had done.

"Rumor has it that the blood somehow depicts the soul's essence. But I have yet to try that.." Sebastian was shaking inside, waiting for the boy's next move as he stared at his unmoved and proud young master, showing a strong sense of pride and amusement in lieu fear. Something that made him even more appealing to the demon's eyes.

Ciel reached out and grab something shiny underneath his pillow. A gilded knife of gold and rubies in hand. Eyes never leaving the demon as he ran the blade over the soft flesh of his palm creating a small wound that rapidly emitted a gushing red liquid.

"Care to take a bite, my demon?" Said Ciel, a sly smirk across his round face, offering his bleeding hand to the hungry demon.

A moment of weakness dawned Sebastian and he wordlessly yanked the boy's small palm against his waiting lips, lapping up the blood like a kitten starved of milk. Eyes fully reverting to ablaze magenta and all gracefulness gone as he tasted the boy's flavour through the warm liquid.

Ciel felt heady with power, watching the demon come undone before him. He took in deep pride that something as generic as his blood could disintegrate his demon butler's self restraint in a blink of an eye.

"Sebastian..." He reprimanded once he felt the demon's grip tighten around his frail wrist. Magenta transitions to crimson once the demon snapped out of his hunger-crazed trance.

"My apologies, bocchan. I'm afraid I have lost my sense of control over your exquisitely sumptuous blood." Sebastian hummed, savoring the boy's taste over his tongue.

"You should very well fullfil your end of the bargain then. Help me obtain my revenge. Then, I'm all yours.." The proud young earl proclaimed.

"And in return.. Until then, I'm all yours, my young lord." The demon butler bowed, hand over his unbeating heart.

***

"Then, I'm all yours.." 

The proud and booming voice replayed itself against the demon's head...

"All mine, huh?" Sebastian mumbled as he lay across his bed. Something about the thought of having the earl all to himself made it impossible to supress the curving of his lips upward. 

It appears like each passing day he grows more and more obsessed with his current contractor. It even reached the point of raising an unwanted sting inside his chest whenever he thinks about what would happen once their contract came to an end..

"Oi.. I know you're awake." Interrupted the familiar voice behind the closed wooden door.

Excitement filled his chest as he hurried and opened the door, flashing a smirk against the young earl by his doorstep, blanket surrounding his small frame, and a bright red blush against his pale cheeks. 

Sebastian beamed, welcoming his lord once again inside his humble bedroom..


	4. A Demon's Loathe

Sebastian held two of the earl's finest outfits juxtapositional. One of the preparations needed for today's visitor. Once the butler made the decision of in which clothes would his young master look best, he carefully laid it across the bed and summoned his master who was waiting inside the bathroom.

"Was it really necessary to cancel all of my meetings for today?" The young earl asked, his butler casually rubbing the soft and fluffy towel against his wet locks.

"I believe it so, my lord. You do know that Lady Elizabeth intends to stay for the whole day during her visits." The butler answered as he started dressing the boy, chuckling as a grunt passed through his master's lips.

***

The sun was at its peak when a carriage halted in front of the manor's main doors. Sebastian stood beside Ciel as they waited Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford to be escorted towards them. The moment that those pair of petite feet came in contact with the ground, the young lady with golden locks was already sprinting towards the dashing young boy clad in his favorite blue suit.

"Ciel~!!" Elizabeth squealed, her blond locks bounce graciously as she sprinted. She tackled Ciel with a bear-hug and rubbed their cheeks together, a gesture that Ciel and Sebastian were too familiar with.

"Ah, I have missed you so much, Ciel! And alas! Have you grown taller?" The blond lass proclaimed while eyeing the young boy. A comment that earned a teasing chuckle from the tall butler, which his master responded with a scoff.

As the butler busied himself preparing lunch, the earl and his betrothed exchanged tales about their times apart. Elizabeth is loud and enthusiastic which contradicts her fiancé's stern and gloomy aura, but this doesn't mean that they do not get along well. Ciel may be the guarded and scowling boy that he is, but this doesn't mean he despises Elizabeth's attempts to cheer him up constantly. The blond girl may have been an annoyance at times but still, she was family, and Ciel truly enjoys her company.

The demon butler eyed the young ones and noticed that his master's cheeks were ablaze when Lady Midford told him that he look stunning in his suit, not only that but a small and barely visible smile ghosted upon his face whenever the female makes those sound effects while conveying her stories. Sebastian's lips instantly press into a hard line and his brows met, making a crease across his forehead. For some reason, the scene he was currently witnessing wasn't to his liking at all... 

The moment that the earl turned his head and their eyes met, Ciel's azure one looked at his butler questioningly, wondering why Sebastian was making such face of pique.

"Sebastian.." He called. The butler snapped from his trance, his face contorting back to his usual professional smile.

"Yes, master?" 

"Is lunch ready?"

"Yes, my lord. I came here to escort both of you downstairs..."

"Very well. Lizzy and I would be going downtown to check upon the newly built carnival. Prepare the carriage once we had our lunch." Ciel stood up, followed by Elizabeth, and Sebastian tailed as they descended.

***

"The lunch was so satisfying! Great job as usual, Sebastian!" Elizabeth said as she patted her full stomach. Sebastian smiled and muttered his thanks.

"How did you become so good at cooking? Would you please tell me?" The blond asked. "So I can cook Ciel's favorite dishes once we get married." The added statement made the young earl choke from his tea while Sebastian fought off that peculiar pique clouding his mind, the stern expression on his face betrayed him greatly. But as he took notice that his Ciel choked upon the revolting statement, the butler rushed to his master's side as he gently stroked the coughing boy's back.

"Are you all right, my lord?" He leaned down and lifted Ciel's chin, the boy swatted his hand away weakly.

"Here..." Elizabeth handed Ciel a tall glass of water, and "thank you" was what the boy responded. Making the demon's unwanted feeling of strong disapproval resurface. Sebastian can't help but scowl as he watch the scene before him. Ciel noticed his butler making a face and immediately called his attention once Elizabeth left to partake upon the crème brûlée by the kitchen counter.

"Oi, Sebastian... What is it with your constant scowling? Do you think I haven't noticed you making such unprofessional faces since earlier?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the demon to reply.

"I do not understand it myself, bocchan. I've been feeling hot-headed and short-tempered since this morning. It may be caused by the season.. I'll figure it out eventually, my lord." The black clad butler truthfully replied. Ciel nodded yet gave his butler a quizzical stare. 

As Elizabeth walked back in, with the dessert in hand. Sebastian studied his master and once he was utterly certain that Ciel was still oblivious about her pressence, he spoke, making sure that his voice was loud enough for the lady to hear.

"As we speak of mornings, I noticed that you left your blanket on my bed, bocchan. Do you require it by your room tonight? Do you want me to bring you a new one? ... Or... Perhaps you'd pay another visit in front of my room again and I need not move your blanket?" The demon's smirk grew as Ciel blushed madly, all the while as Elizabeth's eyes widen through his peripheral vision.

"J-just leave it there.. and bring me another tonight." The young earl mumbled under his breath, cheeks still ablaze, his exposed eye focusing everywhere but his butler's wine orbs. Sebastian took pride that Ciel's cheeks were a lot redder now than when he saw him with Elizabeth earlier. He inwardly smirked so wide, melting his frustrations a tad much.

***

Elizabeth heard everything, Sebastian was certain about this. But the blond did not show that she acknowledge nor care about it. She was her usual witty and loud self when she approached Ciel, handing him the dessert. The Earl and his Lady were now to prepare for their travel downtown.

"Sebastian, have you prepared all the necessary arrangements? We will be taking our leave in a few while." The slate-haired boy glanced at his butler. Sebastian nodded. Inching close to the boy as he retied the loose knot of the ribbon surrounding his neck. Crimson eyes met an azure one as the butler and master's stare lingered quite longer than the usual, only to be broken when the lady behind them spoke.

"Will Sebastian come with us?" Lizzy inquires

"Of course he will." Ciel answered almost too quickly.

"Of course... Must I really ask?" The blond's voice somehow sounded crestfallen, gaze reverting to her fumbling fingers. 

Having noticed this kind of reaction from the young lady, Sebastian moved closer to the boy and cupped both of his cheeks with his gloved hand, bowing slightly leveling his face with Ciel's. He studied the earl's doll-like perfect face and fixed the slate locks brushing against his exposed eye.

"Ah, my stunning young master. Truly a sight for anyone to behold." Carefully patting Ciel's head and intentionally giving him a sweet smile. The young earl clicked his tongue, appearing to be annoyed only to be betrayed by the dash of pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Ciel!" The female's voice boomed, laced with urgency. Instantaneously catching Sebastian and Ciel's attention. Slowly crooking his head to the side, the young earl spoke, wondering what it is with short-tempered people surrounding him this particular day.

"Is something the matter, Elizabeth?" Freeing himself from the demon's grip, Ciel casually walked towards his betrothed with genuine concern in his eye, Lizzy was never the type of girl to shout nor lose her grace.

"N-nothing... It's just that.. Y-you and Sebastian seemed very, very close.." Her weak voice trailed off, glancing past Ciel's shoulder and unto the curious demon. It took all of Sebastian's willpower not to smirk ever so smugly, he didn't know why but he felt like he was winning at some unannounced and barely visible game. Something about the Lady's reaction brought him a copious amount of mirth and pride.

"Whatever do you mean, Elizabeth? He was merely fulfilling the role of being his master's efficient butler. No need make it into something it is not. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" The young earl looked at his butler, waiting for an approval. The demon wanted to kneel and answer him with outmost sincerity but something was battling for dominance inside of him. In lieu of his usual "Yes, my lord." he retorted to a small nod just to end the commotion. 

Acting bloody weird as hell since early morning bothered the demon to a grave extent. He was never the one to interject between his master and a guest, never had he took pleasure upon provoking jealousy from his master's betrothed. He was acting out of the drive he felt once he took notice of the effect that Elizabeth had over his young master. Wanting nothing more than to cut off whatever bond the blond has over his contractor. 

Demons are naturally selfish creatures, especially upon possessions of rare and exquisite souls. But are all of these ruckus still just for the boy's soul? It was as if, this whole entire thing was solely to compete for the boy's attention. As if he wanted the young earl all for himself. He wanted to believe that it was all the effect of his immense craving for the boy's soul. But what if it isn't? What if it's more?

What if it was the curse?

\---

A/N: Here's this week's update! So, how was it? How's the whole story so far? I'd really appreciate it if you guys let me know. Hihi. Be back in a week! Byeeeee! ^-^


	5. A Demon's Confirmation

The demon clad in black kept phasing back and forth around the large manor that his master owns, glancing at the enormous clock situated by the wall did not help him the least bit. Dinner was long past served and still no sign of his young master nor his blond fiancè. Sebastian could've rushed through that carnival if it wasn't for the order that he simply cannot disobey...

A low growl emitted from the pillar of his throat upon the mere memory of the damned order.

~Flashback~

Sebastian followed curtly as his master made his way to the awaiting carriage that'll escort them downtown. Once the lady Midford disappeared in sight through the confines of the carriage, Ciel abruptly stop dead in his track to face the taller male. A confused look was shot by the butler as he eyed his little lord staring at him.

"Well? Aren't I going to hear your sorry excuse for an explanation about all those fuzz since this morning?" Crossing his arms against his chest, Ciel waited for the explanation that he himself does not have any clue what for.

"What ever do you mean, my lord?" Was all the reply that the demon can muster up, staring dumbfounded at his scowling master.

"Don't play dumb with me, demon. Whatever your little game is, I do not like it one bit. If you're planning on teasing me and Elizabeth any further then I reckon it would be better if you just stay here instead." Ciel hated the thought, hated that uncertainty hidden well behind his scowling mask, hated that slight fear of being vulnerable to the open without Sebastian by his side. But being the proud boy that he is, he dwelled with the thought but surely would never voice it out.

"You can't really mean that, my lord. You know full well how things could turn out badly in a blink of an eye. So why don't we just carry on and step inside the carriage?" Quickly, the demon tried to walk past his little lord and instantaneously end that nonsense of an argument only to be stopped by the feel of that warm and tiny hand surround his wrist, right above his gloved hand. Whatever that peculiar warmth that spread throughout his chest by that seemingly innocent gesture was rapidly extinguished when Ciel's stern voice registered his ear.

"You are to stay in this manor and not to leave it at any cost, not until I return from our trip or if I specifically called unto you. It's an order, Sebastian..."

~End of Flashback~

The demon butler ran his hand across his jet black locks out of sheer frustration. The surge of panic never ceased his mind ever since the stubborn boy left with the blond female that Sebastian apparently despises even more. 

Why must he make such harsh decision just to ease his annoying fiancé's uncomfort? Why would he flaunt himself vulnerable in the hands of whoever has even the slightest dark intention towards him, just for her sake? 

Sebastian was yet again enveloped by that bitter and foreign feeling he'd been trying ever so hard to ignore since the Lady Midford arrived. Wondering why on earth was he acting so worked up just for the boy's attention. He silently cursed himself for thinking it through, for only one reason pops out in the back of his mind, screaming for his attention.

"It's the curse.."

The small voice repeatedly said, making the demon growl with defiance. He shook his head, not bothering if he looked like a fool, arguing with his own self. He refuse to believe that such thing as a demon curse exists, not once in his long life had he encountered a demon claiming they were under a curse. If there truly was a curse, why must he be the only one suffering it? All those confusion halted once the large oak door burst open, followed by heavy stomps of heeled shoes that Sebastian quickly recognized. He let out the breath that he apparently been holding on for quite a while as the thought that Ciel made it home in one piece dawned on him.

"Welcome home, master. Do you wish to retire soon after such a long day?" The butler asked, something about the young earl being safe and sound overwhelmed his previous frustrations about Ciel's stubborness. Ciel eyed him, exhaustion gleaming from his eye before pressing his lips into a hard line.

"Not quite yet." The young earl mumbled, instantly followed by the abundance of pink and a shrill voice bursting after him.

"Ciel! Oh please, Ciel!" The young lady latched her gloved fingers against Ciel's forearm as she shook it lightly.

"Lizzy... I... Sebastian.. Could you please tell her?" Ciel sighed, exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sebastian cocked his head to side, not getting what the earl wanted him to do. 

"Lizzy keeps on insisting that she spend the night." The slate-haired boy spoke, directing his tired eye towards his tall butler. Instantly, Sebastian eagerly opened his mouth in order to rid the blond ball of energy that is Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid the young master will not be able to entertain your stay, my lady. He'd be returning to work first thing in the morning and I'm pretty sure Lady Frances would be worried sick if you stayed for the night and had fail to inform them." The butler argued, hoping it would be enough to send the young girl away. Ciel was secretly hoping the same, he wanted nothing more than to take a nice warm bath and to feel the softness of his mattress afterwards.

Elizabeth pouted, thinking of another way to convince her way through this. Remembering an old trick she used against Ciel when they were little, she instantly snatched up the nearest thing that her swift hand can grab hold, turning out to be the white gold crested ring resting against Ciel's thumb.

"Lizzy! Give it back!" Ciel shouted, panic streaked and utterly surprised.

"No! Not until you let me stay!" She huffed, holding the ring firmly with her hand. Sebastian was tempted to knock the wind out of the young female but decided against it, still he cannot just stand idly by and watch such childish play.

"Lady Elizabeth, please give back the ring. It is more valuable than you think of." Sebastian's calm voice contradicting the raging annoyance he was feeling inside. 

The pair of emerald eyes shot him a glare, Lizzy finally snapped from the frustrating act of pretending that what was happening between her fiancé and his butler did not confuse or bother her at all. Why does Sebastian always had to be involved? Why did he seemed too close to Ciel? She stared at the ring in her tiny palm, the rational side of her being clouded by pure jealousy.

"Why do want it that bad? Did Sebastian gave it to you?!" Elizabeth shouted, raging eyes focusing on the young earl before her.

"What the bloody hell are you spouting? Just give it back, Lizzy!" Ciel retorted, extending his arm in front of him.

"Is this from Sebastian? Is he just your butler? Or is he something more? Tell me, Ciel! Tell me what he truly means to you!" Had Sebastian been standing in an angle that'll let him see his master's face, he would've seen that light dash of pink that crept its way across the earl's cheeks, taken purely aback by that sudden accusation.

"I-it's not from him! Now give it back this instant!" Ciel tried to put as much authority to it and hoped that Lizzy would oblige. Instead, the young woman smirked bitterly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I were to do this?" Everything happened in a flash. A loud thud echoed across the main hall as the beautiful ring shattered from the force of being thrown so harshly. Ciel shrieked, eye as wide as a saucer as the young woman ran towards the waiting carriage with tears in her eyes.

The demon just stood there, shocked by the little skit that unveiled before him. Normally he'd be amused, he'd smirk inwardly while dwelling upon the pathetic creatures known as humans. He would've been disgusted as to how low they'd stoop letting themselves be enslaved by emotions. This scene shouldn't be any different. This cliché scene was never new to him, he'd seen enough to last a lifetime.

But as he made his way towards the boy on his knees, eyeing the broken fragments of the only thing linking him to his lost parents, he felt wanton. He felt crestfallen as he watched the boy fight back the impending tears from that beautiful shade of blue. He wanted to hold him, squeeze every ounce of sadness lurking within his being. 

Then out of nowhere, the boy wiped his eyes with his knuckles, stood proudly on his shaking knees and shook his dirtied hands together with a sharp look upon his exposed eye.

"Clean the mess up, Sebastian." He sternly ordered.

"But, am I right to deduce that it was an important heirloom, yes?" The demon inquired. The boy stared directly at him, as if piercing his being with that sharp glare.

"Well it is gone now, it can never be restored. I won't gain anything from grieving over it." Steady feet casually made his way out, as if nothing happened. Carrying himself like a true nobleman would. It felt like the demon was watching a small and helpless, yet utterly beautiful, butterfly lose one of its wings. Soaring up and away as if to feel pain was its second nature, and as it continued to be breathtaking despite the scars that only made it more majestic.

Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes away from the moving form of his master. Never had anyone awed him beyond words, it was like the ability of speech left him entirely. All he could feel was his parched throat and how slowly he started to confirm that he truly and undeniably was cursed.

And this curse took form as none other than his current master. Ciel, the young earl of Phantomhive...


	6. A Demon's Frustrations

Ciel was indeed true to his words, he truly cannot gain anything from grieving something that was entirely gone. No matter how many tears he shed, how many wails of pain he emmit, something lost would never be retrieved with such pathetic ways... This was something he had to learn the hard way, losing himself along the process. The Ciel that cried rivers of tears reminiscing the night he lost his parents, that same Ciel that shouted at the top of his lungs hoping someone would rescue him from the cage he had been locked up like a mere animal, that Ciel is dead and he'll never be back again.

The night that his right eye was etched with the mark of the demon he bargained his soul for, after that night when he watched the creature he never knew existed out of nightmares, dance across the crimson field of blood from those rough and calloused hands that showed him what hell looked like, that very night, he felt nothing...

He felt hollow, scarred yet utterly hollowed inside. No regrets, pain, nor satisfaction were felt as he watched them suffer under the demon's claws, begging hopelessly for their pathetic mortal lives as the creature of the night smiled and cut their throats out one by boring one.

The event that took place moments before shouldn't be any different. Ciel had already lost everything he once held ever so dearly, so what difference does it make to add a useless piece of jewelry to the long list of things he had lost forever?

The little earl willed himself to keep facing front, to not look back at the shattered remnants of his once glistening family heirloom. Leaving him completely and utterly oblivious as to how his demon butler reacted to such courageous display of maturity.

Exhausted, the word itself doesn't even cover half of stress that this day had caused the young earl. Starting from how his demon butler seemed to be quite odd since Elizabeth's arrival, how he had seemingly appear to be competing with the young lady for an unknown reason. The thought of the young blond made Ciel's heart drop, he had hurt her. He wasn't sure how, but he certainly had, he saw it in her eyes. Though one peculiar detail made the earl's brow crease with confusion. It was Lizzy's insistence about Sebastian being "something more" than his butler.

"My lord?" Trance was broken when that familiar low baritone called. Only then Ciel noticed that he absentmindedly walked towards his demon butler, who was then eyeing him curiosly.

"I... Umm. I w-wish to retire early for the night. Do not bother with dinner." Ciel lied

"As you wish, young master." The butler replied curtly. Slate head turned and started walking the opposite direction, only to be halted by his butler's call.

"Bocchan?"

"Yes?" A single blue orb peered over the younger's shoulder, catching an unfamiliar expression latched upon his demon butler's handsome face.

"Would you want me to prepare some hot milk for you?" Sebastian said, flashing the softest, most sincere smile that Ciel had seen. The young earl gave a quick nod before continuing the path to his sleeping chamber, small hand clutching his chest, feeling that odd warmth Sebastian's smile had brought.

***

As Sebastian made his way towards his little lord's chamber, a cup of milk in hand, his mind was still replaying its earlier admission. Ciel is his curse, it has got to be. Nobody else would be fitting to be his curse other than the prideful boy he now serves, his tyrant for a master. Looking back, as he recalled how different it felt to be contracted to the young earl, he now see that the overpowering need to be by his master's side all of the time wasn't just because of the boy's exquisitely fragrant soul, but because the boy himself was his curse.

A small knock raptured the silence inside the wide room, the demon waited until the pale and round face of the earl peered through the slightly ajar door, beckoning him to enter.

"Did you add some honey?" Asked the boy as Sebastian handed him the warm china cup.

"A rather copious amount, mind you." He replied with the usual smirk.

"You spoil me, are you aware of that?" Ciel chuckled, carefully blowing the milk to a tolerable temperature. Crimson eyes solely focused on those pouted pink lips as the earl continued to blow.

"Only when it is necessary, my lord." Was his reply, confirming Ciel's unspoken theory as to why Sebastian was acting a tad too delicate since what happened hours ago.

"I should thank Lizzy, shouldn't I?" The small voice asked all of a sudden. Before a word could escape the demon's lips, Ciel continued.

"At least that's what I thought. I thought ridding that piece of jewelry for good will finally free me from reminiscing the past, that watching it shatter before my eye would also break the string that connects me bitterly to that tragic day. How wrong was I about that?" Those mismatched eyes stared into curious garnet with sheer regret before the boy's slender fingers made their to the slate locks on his head and gave them a rough tug, burying his face against the surface of his folded knees.

"That ring does nothing more than remind me of the things I lost... The things that'll never be mine again. But came with it was the reminder of the things that I once had, those things that I'll forever cheerish, deep within my rotting heart. That ring was my burden, the cross that I was destined to carry." Sebastian watched how the boy's arms tighten around his knees, bringing them closer to his heaving chest. 

"And still, I long to carry that cross... For it reminds me of how strong I am to still be standing, of how far I had become from that pathetic and frightened little boy screaming inside a cage." The bluenette continued. A gloved hand landed softly against the slate head, causing that sturdy chin to snap up and meet those warm garnet staring right at him.

"Could you close your eyes for me, bocchan?" A thin brow was raised, making the demon chuckle in response.

"Just for a moment." He insisted, until the boy's bicolored eyes snap shut and waited for what was to come next. 

Ciel felt the soft feel of Sebastian's cotton glove against his right hand, noticing the slight change of pace in his chest as the warmth from within the fabric surrounded his palm, only to be replaced by a cold metallic feeling around his right thumb. Mismatched eyes instantaneously fluttered open, gaze directed right at that familiar white gold band with a glinting sapphire atop. Wide eyes drift back and forth from the ring and to his ever smirking demon.

"Wha--.... H-how... How did..." Incoherent syllables left the boy's lips, stunned beyond words as he continued to stare at the family heirloom which he was certainly sure was shattered beyond repair, just a while ago. 

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even do as much as ease my master's anguish?" The demon replied, as if recreating a broken memento was supposed to be done that easy. Wide eyes still latch upon amused crimsons, the earl's throat seeming too parched to utter any word at all. Sebastian just simply smiled and lightly ruffled the slate locks under the palm of his gloved hand.

"It's getting late, my lord. You ought to take your rest this moment. This has indeed been one hell of a day." The taller one muttered, replicating his master's wide eyes as those slender and lithe arms suddenly slithered around his neck. The warmth emanating from the small figure pressed against his own.

"Thank you... For everything..." The young earl mumbled, burying his head at the crook of Sebastian neck, inhaling the complex scent of his butler's velveteen skin.

***

There was no denying the fact that he had to get away... He may not completely be able to, because of the contract that binds them, but still... He had to try something.. 

Whatever it is that controls his every move around the earl's presence, it was a curse.. It was not something that he should submit to. He's a demon, a powerful, intellectual creature. Maybe there is a way around all of it, a loophole, a cure, an exit, anything, anything at all. 

He of all creatures should not be the one experiencing this, recalling how he had not consumed his previous contractor's soul for it reeks of this pathetic little emotion that he found so corrupted, starving himself even more so before he had met Ciel. How ironic would it be for him to experience the very thing that he despises in the first place?

A frustrated groan vibrated through his pale neck, he hates feeling helpless, he hates how he lose all control because of the brat, hates how he wouldn't admit how much he liked what he felt..

He had to get away, when those small arms pulled him close, he just had to runaway. For if he stayed any longer, if he had let that moment linger, he might just wrap his arms around him, hold him tight and never let him go.

Sebastian swore that he'll try to find a cure, he'll not stand idly by and let that stubborn part of him melt every time those bicolored eyes met his gaze, how he desperately tries and compete with the lady Midford for his lord's attention, or how heavy his chest felt upon the sheer forlorn on the boy's face as he stared at the broken fragments of his ring. And the fact that thoughts of the young earl bombards his brain as of this very moment.

He would have to face all those later, for now he has a serious matter at hand, one that requires his priority. And that was:

How to act as if he wasn't cursed of being helplessly in love with his master....


	7. A Demon's Trouble

"For the nth time, where the bloody hell is Sebastian?!" The young earl shouted, not caring if he sounded like the child he so refuses to be. Pink head winced slightly as she tried her best to retort back without stuttering.

"He's still out doing some errand, young maste--"

"Oh come of it! I never asked him of such!" Ciel bellowed, completely startling the poor maid that she stumbled back, shaking. As the earl took in the sight of his frightened maid, he immediately regretted that childish of an act.

"I didn't mean to raise a voice, I shouldn't have lashed out my rage on you... You may now continue your duties, I'll deal with that bastard myself." The female smiled softly upon the subtle drop of apology from her proud master and responded with an appreciative nod before taking her leave.

Left alone in the wide dining hall, a plate of burnt beef(?) and some potatoes(?) in front, was the irritated slate-haired boy. He clicked his tongue and harshly pushed the plate away. Having not served a decent lunch after eating cold, leftover scones for breakfast pushed the young earl to the edge, all the pent up irritation erupted and was lashed out through the poor pink-head. 

"How dare he... Didn't even made sure that his master was to be fed properly.. Tch." Ranted the boy, recalling how his day started bitterly.

~Flashback~

As the bright ray of lights hit the lidded orbs of the young earl, he growled feebly. He never was a morning person, he despises waking up early in the midst of the morning, especially upon the exhaustion from yesterday's drama. He felt his butler's gloved hand as the demon shook him lightly to conciousness. Being the stubborn boy Ciel was, this didn't stop him from shrugging off the hand and attempting to continue his sweet sleep.

"Master..." Sebastian called, which the boy only responded with a grunt.

"Is it really necessary that we go through this every single morning, my lord?" After an irate sigh, those dark lashes elegantly blanketing the boy's plump cheeks finally fluttered open. Immediately, Ciel took notice of how the usual crimsons of his butler never met his gaze. Sebastian usually was the one to promote eye-contact, intense stare usually welcomes the young earl which he always shot back with a glare. 

Now, seeing that his butler isn't even looking him at the eye, doesn't mean Ciel were not to glare at him.

"It's still too early..." Glares were shot towards Sebastian's direction but none of them met the garnet eyes which were now focused on unbuttoning the earl's nightshirt.

"After canceling yesterday's schedule, it's rather unfortunate to tell you that you're quite bombarded with meetings and paper works, young master." The butler mechanically said, irking the boy for some apparent reason. Ciel decided to set aside his agitation about his butler's indifference as the events from yesterday sparked up his memory, immediately, his eyes locked upon the sight of the Phantomhive ring laying above his bed side table, glistening against the light with all its glory. The memory of him throwing his arms around his butler made Ciel want to bang his head against a nearby wall, regretting the action to its full extent.

"You will not speak of what happened last night, clear?" The earl commanded, trying to mask the embarrassment with the authority from his voice.

"Understood." Was the butler's reply. Ciel cannot help but furrow his brows in confusion. Something was absolutely off with the demon. Normally, he'd be teased, made fun of, or maybe be responded with some snarky comment with those playful smirk. Today, however; Sebastian wasn't even displaying his "sweet" smile that goes along with his "one hell of a butler" facade.

"What's your problem now, bloody demon? How long will this peculiar trait of yours hinder your duties? It has been this way since yesterday!" Ciel snarled, conveying the irritation his butler's coldness brought, along with the wonder about the demon's atrocity in front of his fiancè.

"I am truly sorry, master. I just have some... trouble that I am going through at the moment, my lord." Sebastian responded, still not letting his eyes crawl up the awaiting mismatched ones of his master.

"Also.." The butler continued

"Tanaka and the other three would be attending to your needs for awhile, my lord. I'd be out in a few, as I try to fix this trouble. The sooner that this is fixed, the more I can efficiently fulfill my master's dema--" Small hands rapidly slapped the gloved hand attending to the boy's buttons. A surge of strong disapproval coursed through the young earl as he processed what the demon had said.

"No! I won't allow it! Fix your own problem without neglecting your duties as my butler!" Stumping his foot to the wooden floor, Ciel did not care if he was acting like a 5 year old child, did not care about why was he so opposed to the thought of his butler leaving.

"You will not leave! Do you underst-..." Whatever disagreement he was utterly sure he'd voice out, instantly melted to the ground as those crimson eyes finally caught his rage-filled ones.

"Please.. Please, at least let me try and fix this... It is the first that I have encountered such trouble and I admittedly have no clue what else to do." Sebastian mumbled, desperation evident upon his blazing eyes. Ciel wanted to say no, wanted to say that his butler were not to leave and that's final. But as his butler pleaded him with an outmost sincerity, as those crimson eyes flash with desperation and anguish, he knew he just couldn't say it. 

Moments later, as if on trance, he suddenly found himself nodding in response.

~End of Flashback~

Now regretting that decision, the young earl twirled the chocolate-stained fork between his lithe fingers. After being denied a proper lunch, he rummaged through the fridge and ate some leftover cake from the day prior. Hating how much the whole manor was in total anarchy without his butler. Ciel now knows that he'd definitely starve to death if Sebastian do not return soon.

"What the bloody hell is troubling him anyway?" He loudly ranted, trying his best to focus on the mountain of paperworks and away from his devious butler. Only to fail miserably upon the sight of his ring. Why did Sebastian went as far as recreating his broken ring? Ciel knows that it was indeed too easy for the demon, his own eyes witnessed how Sebastian had rebuilt the burnt manor in a blink of an eye. But the question was, why? Wasn't he supposed to feed off of strong negative emotions such as forlorn and anguish? Then why end it for the boy?

"Young master?" A voice called, immediately shattering the boy's deep thoughts.

"Yes, Finnian?" Asked Ciel

"Mr. Sebastian is back. I umm... I just thought you might want to know." 

"Tell him that I require his presence."

The cute blond boy mumbled a small "ok" before peering his head back out the door, leaving Ciel with his thoughts yet again. Not long after, the familiar stride of the graceful butler echoed through the hallway. Making it harder for Ciel to focus on his works instead.

"You called, young master?" The familiar voice asked.

"Oh, there you are, butler. So kind of you to finally grace me with your presence." Ciel retorted, obviously coated with sheer sarcasm.

"My apologies, bocchan. It was just that severe that-"

"Save it. I do not wish to hear your petty excuses." The boy spat out then gracefully leaned back to his chair and faced the demon with a burning gaze.

"Well, will you able to solve this 'trouble' that you speak of?" He questioned.

"Sadly, no. But I'm pretty sure that a few more days will be sufficient enough, my lord." Ciel's eye widen as he processed what the demon was requesting.

"No! You had your chance to fix it. I'll not have you wandering off to some bloody unknown place, doing god knows what, all the while neglecting your responsibilities to this manor! Have you seen what those imbeciles had done to the kitchen?!" The earl bellowed, harshly slamming his small fists against the wooden desk.

"Just a few more days, my lord." Sebastian mumbled, like a kitten pleading for a bowl of milk.

"Do you wish to defy me, Sebastian? I bluntly said no!" Despite the pleading crimsons meeting his glare, Ciel's resolve isn't as weak as it was this morning. This time he was certain to deny the demon his request.

"Of course not, my lord." Was the answer that came from the butler.

"Then it's settled then. You are to stay at the manor and fulfill your duties as my butler. I don't care how you solve your pathetic problem, just don't let it hinder you from your responsibilities to me..." Sebastian answered with a meek nod. Making Ciel's brow furrow... Why was his usually sly, cunning, and rhetorical butler agreed so easily? Won't he try and snake his way into getting what he wants? Like he usually do?

"What is this 'trouble' anyway? Is it so important that you put it above your master's well-being?" Ciel asked, trying to hide the burning curiosity under his stern tone.

Sebastian's body stiffen, he was not allowed to lie to the boy, but somehow he can still bend the truth, can't he?

"Just something I thought wasn't true, my lord. Something I never thought could happen. Something I have entirely no control over." Sebastian mused.

"Oh, please do tell." Ciel sardonically urged, clearly wasn't satisfied by the demon's vague explanation.

"It's rather quite... personal, bocchan. And I do not wish to burden you with my own personal troubles.."

Ciel took a deep breath and slumped back to his chair, just how Sebastian worded it piqued the boy's interest off the roof. With a swift move, he removed the eyepatch covering their contract mark and spoke, with a deadly calm voice..

"I order you to tell me all about it, Sebastian."

The demon's chest constricted... There was no way out of it now. He have no choice but to tell the boy, tell the story about this elusive curse, the curse that he was currently under, the very curse which he tried to break through yet failed miserably...


	8. A Demon's Poem

If Sebastian was like any other human, his perfectly white teeth would've been ground to powder at the intensity of how he grit them behind those lips that were pressed in a hard line. He tried ever so badly to calm his short breaths, tried to keep his composure that was slowly crumbling under that intense gaze from the single blue.

"Well?" Ciel said, growing impatient with his butler's silence.

"Meet me tonight, in the center of your labyrinth. No later than 30 minutes after the clock hits 9..." Sebastian finally responded.

"Why must you make me wait? Just spill it out alread-"

"Bocchan..." The butler intruded, a subtle warning in his tone, garnet eyes flashing a bright magenta for a moment. Making Ciel gulp involuntarily, maybe he had pushed it too far to argue with the taller lad.

"Fine... Tonight then. I expect to be informed of everything I wish to know." After a curt nod and a small bow, the butler took his leave. His master completely being overwhelmed by his wild curiosity behind the closed door of his study.

***

"Earl?" Chocolate eyes curiously stared at the obviously dazed boy. For some apparent reason, the Earl had been glancing back and forth the huge clock situated by the wall throughout the entirety of their dinner.

"Wha--? Pardon me, Mr. Author. Umm, you were saying?" A dash of pink glazed over those snow-white cheeks as the young boy internally smacked himself from his lack of focus since his had converse with his butler earlier.

"Earl Phantomhive, I clearly understand that you are a busy man, you have a ton of things occupying your mind. I'm more than willing to continue this conversation some other time." A genuine smile flashed across the author's handsome face, leaving Ciel feeling guilty as to how rude he had acted throughout the evening.

"I'm truly sorry for my lack of manners, Arthur. I'll inform you beforehand about when we could continue our chitchat." Offered Ciel, which the brunette instantly agreed to. Completely clearing the earl's schedule for the day, except for one. His cryptic meeting with his demon butler.

As Ciel counted down the hours into mere minutes, he grew more agitated. He was utterly sure that he wouldn't be able to focus on anything or anyone so long as his curiosity still haven't been quenched. And there is no way to extinguish it other than to follow what his butler had instructed.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called as he stood in the entrance of the wide labyrinth that was the main feature of his garden. After hearing no response from the demon, he started making his way to the center. He knew the maze by heart and had no problem remembering when to turn right or left. But the odd thing was the small note nearby the entrance that said:

Gather the roses if you wish to unveil the truth...

Despite the doubt and uncertainty behind the vagueness of it, he reluctantly picked every single one of the black roses which littered every turn he had to make. Surely Sebastian would come to his aid if he were in some kind of danger, right?

After minutes of recalling which way to go, Ciel finally found himself in the small yet breathtaking garden housed within the heart of the labyrinth. In his hands were a total of 13 black roses. He scanned the place, searching for the familiar tall figure that was his butler.

"Young master..." The velvety voice called, snapping the earl's attention to the white gazebo surrounded by rose bushes.

"What is all this? I thought you were supposed to give me answers." Declared the boy, as he made his way towards the awaiting demon, illuminated solely by moonlight. His jet locks glistening like the night sky, eyes of crimson danced with amusement as he took in the bewildered expression of his master.

"Ah, but you already have the answers in your hand, my lord." He informed. Reaching out for the flowers in the boy's arms. The demon casually laid them across the table in an order that only he knows.

"Read them and tell me what you conclude." He urged, gesturing to the piece of parchment rolled against each flower's stem, that his master clearly did not notice.

Curiosity won over annoyance as Ciel huffed up harshly but obediently took the parchment from the first rose and reluctantly read it aloud.

You summoned a demon  
For only one apparent reason  
Revenge is what you seek  
To make them suffer against your feet

"Judging by the structure, I assume it is a poem, correct?" The bluenette asked, which Sebastian responded with a nod.

You asked for his loyalty,  
You gave him a name  
To stay by your side,  
And help you fulfill your game

"A message in form of poetry.." Said Ciel as he read the second one.

"Correct again, young master." The demon said.

He's a demon,  
A soulless being  
To hunt, kill, and feed  
That is what he should be doing

He wants your soul,  
This much is true  
But how much he wants it,  
That, you have no clue

After the 3rd and 4th rose, Ciel started to wonder where this was all heading. But still he urged himself to continue and pick up the 5th one.

At start you were just a brat  
A mere human, you were just that  
You were supposed to be his meal  
Well, at least that used to be the deal

Doubt, that was evident in this stanza. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the next one.

You are stubborn,  
And you sure as hell are childish  
But what he does not get is,  
How can you make his heart go frantic?

The way you speak is toxic  
Like acid that melts concrete  
Still, he looks at you with adoration  
At how you carry yourself with determination

Ciel basically grabbed the 6th and 7th one, gapless. Staring at the parchment with wide eye. "Could it be? Of course it couldn't!" He baffled internally.

Sleepless nights, as he thinks of you  
For there isn't anything much to do  
He's a moth, and you are his flame  
His fallen angel, "heaven" for a name

Ciel, his name literally means "heaven" in french...

He was a hunter,  
Till he had you as a master  
Enthralled by your beauty  
He had felt it with no other

This was his curse...  
And every minute it gets worse  
To be caught up under your spell  
For how long? Only time would tell

At this point, the boy don't even have the courage to look his butler in the eye. He need not confirm this theory for it was unveiling itself infront of him.

Can demons love?  
He doesn't even understand the word  
But is it any different?  
For you are now his whole world

Is he in love?  
He surely doesn't have a clue  
Though all doubts fade  
Whenever he's with you

He can feel his chest tighten, heart pounding like he had ran miles after miles. This was it... His knees feel like they were going to give any second now. Fully aware of Sebastian's intent gaze, Ciel wanted nothing more than to runaway and hide, but his feet felt like lead, his mind swirling with all those unknown emotions holding him back. This was Sebastian's secret. This was what's 'troubling' him... The reason behind his peculiar actions during Elizabeth's visit. The same reason behind those genuine and heartfelt smiles and the flash of enamour in his eyes.

Ciel shook those thoughts in way of realizing that it wasn't over just yet. He had only read 12 parchments from 12 roses, there is still one left.. The 13th one, the one closest to the demon that stared at him with full intensity.

Shaking hand reached out to the last rose but swift gloved one grabbed it faster. Making his eyes travel back up to the demon's blazing ones. Single blue locking gaze with blazing crimsons. Sebastian opened his mouth, voice sounded like a lullaby as he read the last stanza of the poem out loud, never letting the trembling boy out of his sight.

Close your eye,  
Believe this may not be true  
But you ought to know, I do not lie.  
Not as I say, I have fallen for you...

Ciel felt like he was about to faint. He literally felt the blood drain from his face all the while felt it heat up under Sebastian's confession along with the demon's passionate stare. He need no more explanation. It was clear to him who was it from and what the poem was all about.

For the first time in a long time, he was completely speechlees. Part of him was waiting for a deafening chuckle and a proclamation of "It was all a joke.." from the man before him. But the passion burning from the demon's eyes was strong enough to prove the veracity of his words.

Throat still felt parched after gulping his saliva multiple of times. The wild beating of his heart still present as he conjured up all strength to give an answer to the demon who was waiting patiently for it.

"S-Sebast.. I.." He bit his tongue, as if still unsure what to say.

"I do not require for you to answer, bocchan. You simply asked for the truth and I merely conveyed it to you." Sebastian smiled, flashing a genuine smile that was reserved only for his master's eyes. Making the uncomfortable tightness in Ciel's chest grow more unbearable. He had to say it somehow, if he don't then all this unfamiliar feelings would just pent up inside him and make him lose all sense of rationality.

"I... I.. Sebastian, I.." Ciel took a deep breath and gathered all his strength to conjure up words he have been meaning to say.

"Sebastian.. I-... I'm s-sorry but I do not feel the same..."

Unconsciously he closed his eye, either he didn't want to see the wrath in the demon's eyes or he subconsciously knew that his own heart would break upon the sight of those garnet orbs losing their spark from what he had said. Ciel was in pure anguish, he didn't know what to do, what to feel, or what to say. He felt helpless. Truly and hopelessly helpless.

With closed eye he waited for any violent reaction or to hear the crestfallen voice of his butler but those never came. Instead, a pair of warm and welcoming arms made his eyes flutter as he felt the warmest embrace that made his mind go completely blank.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, bocchan..." Said Sebastian's voice, smooth as silk. Came after was the feel of his butler's lips on the top of his head. Ciel felt his knees wobble against the demon's touch. 

He wasn't in love with him. He can't be. None of it would be right... But then again, nothing ever was in his twisted and messed up excuse for a life.


	9. A Demon's Chance

It took all of Ciel's willpower not to wrap his arms around the demon. He gave the broad chest a light push and Sebastian broke away immediately.

"I'm not inlove with him..." Ciel argued internally.

"Are you sure this is not just some sick joke, demon?" The feisty little lord asked.

Sebastian chuckled sardonically.

"I am not allowed to tell a lie, my lord. And believe me when I say I wasn't expecting this curse much more than you." 

"Curse?" 

"Yes, my lord. You are my curse. It truly makes sense now if I look at it closely." Sebastian mused

"What curse?"

"Why.. the curse to be ensnared by something so mundane such as your so called 'love' of course." 

"A demon? In love? Come off it!" Ciel clicked his tongue.

"Ironic isn't it? I reckon now you already know why I was so desperate to find some answers sooner." The butler answered.

"Is there any cure?"

"Not that I know of, my lord."

"Wait... Earlier you stated that 'you are aware' I don't return your feelings. Why is that?" The young earl cocked his head to the side and waited for an answer. He after all, came here to gain answers so might as well feed his curiosity to the fullest.

"It's part of the curse, bocchan" The butler clad in black started

"It was said that demon's aren't entirely titled to being the superior race without a hefty price. Those mortals that they often treat as cattles waiting to be slaughtered, would be their own downfall... Legends goes as, once in a demon's eternal life they will fall hopelessly in love with a mortal, these feelings were to last until there's a faux beat inside their chest... But never under any circumstance will that mortal return those feelings. Leaving the demon to dwell upon an eternity of vehement from something they once made fun of, mortal beings' pathetic broken heart..." His demon stated.

"Sadly, as I search for a cure, all I ever got were first hand statements claiming such curse really exists, that our kind surely enough are capable of loving, but not being loved..." Sebastian flashed a pained smile which made Ciel's chest constrict. Chosing to focus instead on this new found information, the young earl eyed his butler with furrowed brows before opening his mouth to speak.

"Y-you'll only love once? And this feeling will last for all eternity?" Blue eye met the pair of crimsons. Sebastian can't help but chuckle upon the pain-streak faced boy, guilt was clearly evident in his expression that made it impossible for the demon not to place another chaste kiss above the slate head.

"That's right, my lord... Which means, I'll love no one else but you... Even if you perish, wither, and die.. I'd still be cursed of loving you.. Till the very end." He proclaimed, truthfully. Suprisingly, having declared it aloud in front of the boy which was supposed to be his curse, didn't sound that bad at all.

Ciel's breath hitched. Why was he getting overwhelmed with guilt and pity all of a sudden? It was not his damn problem if this demon would suffer from something as pathetic as a broken heart. Then why does he want to make it all better instead? He willed up all his strength to met Sebastian's gaze, unsure of what to do next. Until his butler gently cupped his cheek with that warm gloved hand.

"No need to get all worked up over this, bocchan. I do not ask of you any response to such foolish confession, for I already know your answer. I was just simply fulfilling your order, telling you the truth that you ever so wanted to hear." Said the demon.

"You can pretend that this didn't happen, my lord. Things will go about as they were before all of this. You need not worry about it. I'll stay as your butler and you as my master. And not a single word about all of this would be uttered between us." Sebastian added. Another pained smile made its way pass the demon's lips. Completely dissolving all of Ciel's restraints, pushing him off of the edge of agitation.

"Who ever told you to decide for me? Have you asked what I wanted?!" The boy shouted, halting the demon's motion.

"Pardon?" Confusion flashed through the garnets.

"Did it cross your mind that maybe what you confessed is something that I do not wish to forget? And.. and.. what if I want you to show me this love that you speak of, to try and earn mine in return?" The boy took a quick breath, not sure if he'll be able to breathe properly through the wild pounding inside his chest. With clenched fists and shaking knees, the boy continued...

"How sure are you that I'll never feel the same if you won't even try and prove it to me? Are you pathetic enough to believe that I'll never return your love just because some petty curse told you so? Don't quit the game even before you start to play it, Sebastian. You'll never know if you had won if you wouldn't even give it a try." Ciel's face all the way to his ear were the reddest they've ever been, yet his voice boomed with such certainty and his exposed eye burned with conviction.

Sebastian had been suprised quite a few times in his long life, but the words coming from the slate-haired, blushing mess of a boy a few feet away from him stupefied him to the highest degree. His chest felt like something was about to jump out of it and wordlessly he yanked the boy's wrist and caged him inside his arms once again, this time a tad tighter. 

"You won't regret this chance, my lord. I promise you this, let the moon bear witness to this oath. I shall spend every waking day just to let you know how precious you are to me.." A chance, he was given a chance and he have none the least intention of letting it slip. Never had the demon felt this kind of passion over anything, if this was truly his curse, then he'd willingly embrace it.

"Tch, Just stop talking and prove it to me before I change my mind. Unlike you, I do not have an eternity to love." Ciel awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, rested his head against the taller lad's chest, genuinely feeling bliss as he listens to the wild mock beating housed within the demon's firm chest. Each beat signifying that the demon was his, contract or not. A thought that warmed the little earl's entire being, sending bliss he had yet to experience until then.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian chuckled, elated beyond words. Carried the boy in his arm and swiftly leaping off to return back to the manor.

The young earl stared at Sebastian in the midst of the night. He tried to, but he just couldn't pry his eye off of the man. Not because of how magnificent he looked as the wind rustles his silk black mane, not because of how the moonlight accentuated his handsome face. But because Ciel never knew a creature from hell would bear the most captivating smile he would witness during his short mortal life.

He wasn't inlove with the demon. But the feeling that Sebastian made him feel was far too powerful to be ignored. The connection he felt with him went beyond the bounds of their contract. He wasn't in love with Sebastian, well at least not yet.

But it seems like the demon wouldn't have to wait much longer for that to change...

***

"Rise and shine, bocchan!" Chimed the over-enthusiastic butler after hearing the small grunt from Ciel's sleeping form.

"10 more minutes." The boy requested, covering his face with a pillow.

"You'll miss your violin lesson with Ms. Collins if you stay any further in bed, my lord." Sebastian explained, which the earl responded with an irate groan.

"If you truly love me, then let me sleep longer." The demon can't help but emit a heartfelt chuckle. It has been a week since that unexpected confession, a week since he had been given a chance to capture the beautiful boy's heart; a week since Ciel started using his "if you truly love me, then..." card against his demon butler.

Instead of retorting back to his master, the demon leaned in, lips almost touching Ciel's small ear and whispered seductively.

"If you don't get up this instant, I swear to your holy deity of a god that I will kiss you, full on the lips. You're much aware of how badly I wanted to do so, right bocchan~?" Sebastian, being the sly demon that he was practically purred this statement into the boy's ear.

As if on cue, the flustered mess of a boy that was Ciel shot back up. 

"Ok! Ok I'm up! Jeez!" A light shiver traveled down his spine when his sensitive ear felt the demon's hot breath. His heart raced at the instant thought of his butler's lips pressed against his own. And that fluttery feeling whenever the taller one affectionately calls him "bocchan.."

Ciel shoved all of these thoughts away, certain that they'll only make more blood rush against his pale cheeks. Sebastian eyed the flushed young boy glaring at him, loving the way those plump cheeks constantly heats up during his advances. 

Supressing the urge to pinch those round cheeks and to kiss those pouting pink lips, the demon settled with yanking the boy's hand to properly rid the boy of his nightly clothes.

"What's my schedule for today, Sebastian?"

"After your violin lesson, you're quite free to do what you please, master." Not believing his ears, thin brows rose while cocking his head to the side.

"Is that so? Hmm. That's something that does not occur often.."

"Indeed, my lord. How ever do you wish to spend your free day?" Asked Sebastian.

Ciel thought for a moment, he certainly did not want to be out in this midst summer heat. There was no way he'd invite anyone to come over and accompany him. His gaze traveled back to the demon, an idea popped out of his head.

"Would you.. I mean, you can... ugh... Keep me company for the rest of the day! You are to ask no questions about it! That's an order!" The earl instantly looked away, feeling the rumpant pounding from his chest and the heat building up his cheeks.

Sebastian stared at the boy with wide crimsons, did his proud young master just opted to spend his free day with him? The overwhelmed butler was about to agree whole heartedly to the thought of being with the young lord in such new light, when a small knock interupted him.

"Enter." Ciel shouted.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth has sent a telegram informing her arrival later this afternoon." Mey-rin said, making the iritated demon growl with disapproval.

The slate-haired boy exhaled deeply, hating to admit the pang of disappointment he felt, his blue eye met his butler's eyes, noticing how Sebastian shared his disappointment but to a higher degree.

"You heard her... Cancel my plans for today, Sebastian." Ciel commanded half-heartedly.

"Understood..." Was the demon's bitter response.


	10. A Demon's Pain

"How long will she stay?" Ciel asked.

"It wasn't stated, my lord." Sebastian said, scanning the telegram.

"And here was I thinking I could spend the rest of the day with my adorable bocchan..." the demon feighned a sigh, earning a snort from the bluenette.

"As if you don't spend enough time with me. You hardly leave my side." Said the earl. Sebastian smirked, pinching Ciel's small button nose making the boy yelp.

"You'd be surprised how much I badly needed to be by your side all the time." He stated, expecting a blush to blanket across the boy's cheeks, which the earl granted unconsciously with a loud huff.

"And how I'm dying to hear you say 'I love you'.." The demon added in a slow whisper, making Ciel's heartbeat skip a tad or two.

Ciel hated how Sebastian rendered him speechless. But he can't deny the fact that his butler's blunt proclamations of affection sends warm and giddy sensations to his chest. He hates yet loves what he has become because of that demon.

A few hours later when a carriage stopped in front of the large manor, came running out of it was the young blond lady who immediately tackled the awaiting earl of the manor.

To say that Sebastian was iritated is an understatement. The man was furious... Seeing his precious Ciel get cuddled by the ball of pink and frills that was Elizabeth made him grit his teeth behind his welcoming smile.

"I wanted to apologize for acting so immaturely! That was in no aspect correct at all. Will you forgive me?" Lizzy pleaded, unaware of a certain someone's burning gaze towards the way she firmly held Ciel hands against her gloved ones.

"It was all behind me, Elizabeth."

"Really? Then would you accompany me to my parents' ball tomorrow evening?"

"A ball?" Lizzy nodded enthusiastically in response. 

"Hmmm. I don't see why not." The young earl said. Making the lass squeal with joy, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. An awkward hand patted the lady's back as Ciel made eye-contact with his clearly annoyed butler. 

Something tells him that an impending trouble was about to happen tomorrow evening...

***

Slate locks hovering above the silk black eyepatch were blown away with a harsh huff from the clearly annoyed boy. To be invited to a ball that he forced himself to attend to was something, to be in between two clashing stones that are Sebastian and Elizabeth was another...

"Would you like to dance, my lord?" Sebastian asked all of a sudden, as if on cue, his cheeks instantly felt warm along with his erratic heart beating.

"T-that's preposterous! Think about what will they think of me!" The young boy yelled, still blushing madly. Sebastian simply cannot suppress an impending laughter which made the boy's eye narrow.

"I meant, dance with 'them', master." The demon slyly mused, gesturing towards the young ladies dressed in their grandiose ball gowns, batting eyelashes towards the fine specimen that is Ciel. Sebastian leaned in close enough to whisper lowly into his master's ear, hot breath sending shivers to the bluenette.

"I'd be honored to dance with you once we're finally alone, bocchan.." Ciel's face heated up, the dash of red spreading across his whole face, feeling tongue-tied and utterly embarrassed beside his amused demon.

"Master Ciel?" Paula, Elizabeth's personal maid called out.

"Yes?"

"The lady Elizabeth wishes to talk with you... Privately.." She briefly eyed the butler clad in black for a moment as she accentuated the last part of the request.

"It's alright." Ciel proclaimed, giving Sebastian a confident and knowing look. The demon, despite not wanting to leave his master alone with his betrothed, nodded in response instead.

The slate-haired earl was escorted to what he assumes is a library. In the middle of the wide room was his fiancé, humming softly to the jazz music booming from the main hall.

"Ciel!" The female squeaked, hugging the boy tightly, her pink ball gown shimmering through the dim lighting of the room.

"Is something the matter, Elizabeth?"

"It's Lizzy, and umm... Are you sure he isn't here?" Ciel nodded, knowing full well whom she speaks of. Blond locks cautiously looked around the room as if not believing the boy entirely.

"Elizabeth..." The young earl warned

"Ok... Fine, I believe you... I just needed to confirm that he's not anywhere near this place once I talk to you." Ciel gulped nervously, is it possible that Lizzy knows something?

"What is it all about? Why must you make sure that Sebastian does not know any of this?" Confused blue stared at emeralds as the lass took in a deep breath before speaking in a low and sultry voice.

"I know what he is, Ciel." The bluenette nearly choked on air as he process those 5 words.

"W-what? How did you know?" Asked the stuttering voice. Emerald eyes rolled upward, meeting the anxious azure.

"It's pretty obvious, actually." Lizzy answered, matter-of-factly. 

"What gave it away?"The boy thought to himself... "Was it Sebastian's unusual demeanor? Or perhaps his inhuman abilities?"

"Y-you mean to tell me that you knew... Since when?!" Inching closer to the young lady with a stern expression, Ciel still has his breath caught up his throat.

"For awhile now. It's really hard to miss, mind you." Was the female's respond. A heavy and awkward silence engulfed the pair, Ciel was shaking as he tried keeping his exposed eye locked with Lizzy's sharp emeralds. After a deep breath, the earl finally decided to break that silence.

"So... What are you planning to do? Now that you know he's--"

"Your lover? I'm not quite sure..." Blue eye narrowed, brows creased together as Ciel appeared dumbfounded at the blond's interjection.

"Wait.. What? Sebastian's my what?!" Bellowed Ciel, aghast beyond words..

"Sebastian's your lover... Is he not? You even subtly confirmed it." Confusion started glazing those green eyes that were once full of certainty.

"So you're not pertaining about him being-- I-I mean... Is that what you think he is? My lover?" Blond locks bounced as the female gave a small nod, eyeing the earl with furrowed brows.

The young earl either wanted to die from relief or embarassment, relieved that Elizabeth wasn't pertaining to Sebastian being a demon yet utterly embarrassed with the conclusion that she came up with.

"Well, is he?" Lizzy added, making Ciel's cheeks burn not being able to keep his gaze locked with the awaiting blond.

"No, he isn't... I'm telling the truth..." Mumbled the young earl, he willed himself to stare back at his fiancé eyes and immediately felt the urge to convey more details as he let his pounding heart took over his quivering mouth.

"But he recently confessed his love to me..."

"Well, do you feel the same?" Ciel noted how well his betrothed was taking in all of this, as if it was perfectly normal to ask a boy if he's inlove with his butler, but all the pent up emotions inside of him took dominance and kept on spurting through form of unspoken words.

"I don't know.. I'm not sure.. He makes me feel weird, makes me all flushed and speechless. I hate it, yet at the same time I love it. I love being around him, I love how he makes me feel. I-I..."

"You love him.." Lizzy continued, a small smile crossed her face. Ciel shrugged his shoulders, which the blond responded with a roll of her eyes.

"You do, Ciel. I see it. You may not say it out loud but your actions do, very clearly.. The way look at him as he looks at you. Small details about him that never go unnoticed. The way you wanted him to be around, mistaking it for 'security or dependence'. And the way you unconsciously smile around him.. You may think those are smirks but the way the corner of your eye quirks up and the fact that it showed anything but bitterness or spite says otherwise..." Ciel felt his heartbeat against his ear, hearing the words from the female's mouth made him realize that this was the truth the he was so afraid to admit to himself.

"How come you're fine with all of this?" He asked instead, a light giggle left the blond's lips and she laid a reassuring hand against those tense shoulders.

"I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted... You've been through enough pain to last a lifetime and all I want right now is for you to find something.... someone, to make bring you happiness. Who am I to oppose even if it took form as your cryptic butler?" A smile sprawled across the young female's face. Melting Ciel's heart to a few degrees. He instantly wrapped his arms around Lizzy's waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you... For being such a wonderful girl." Lizzy nuzzled her nose against the crook of Ciel's neck. She loved him, she truly did.. But seeing how perfect the two fit together, she knew that she wasn't the one that Ciel needed. He needs Sebastian, and right now she needs to make the young earl acknowledge it himself.

"Say it." She said.

"Pardon?"

"Say that you love him.."

"No!"

"Say it, Ciel... So I can move on and finally accept the fact that you're in love with someone else..." Lizzy urged.

"I-I can't! I'm not quite ready.." Ciel hated how he sounded like a teenage girl admitting her first crush.

"Ok fine.. Pretend I'm Sebastian.. Tell it to my face or I'll leave you for another master.. Say it, Ciel... Let me hear it." Ciel took a deep breath, he knew he'd have to tell it to Sebastian eventually, he opened his eye, stared at Lizzy's emerald orbs as if they were Sebastian's blazing garnet, and as if on trance, the words he never knew he would say finally came tumbling out of his pursed lips.

"I love you..."

***

Curiosity killed the cat... 

Well, more like left it with a broken heart. A decade back, tell him that he'd someday dwell from something as pathetic as a broken heart and he'll surely laugh at your face... But who's laughing now?

"-say it, Ciel... Let me hear it." The female voice echoed through his mind.

_Stop it..._ He internally glowered, shutting his eyes as if trying to rid the memory of how his master stared at his betrothed fervidly and full of unspoken passion.

"I love you.." He effortlessly proclaimed, making the demon's mock-beating heart sink even more as he recalled it over and over again.

How foolish of him to think a creature such as himself could ever be loved...


	11. A Demon's Change

_"It's just a joke, Ciel. Nothing harm to it.. You have no reason not to do it..."_ The fidgeting young earl thought to himself as he eyed his unknowing butler from a distance. After his reluctant (and somehow forced) confession to Lizzy, he just can't keep his heartbeat steady whenever thoughts of his dashing butler crosses his mind. Eventually he would say those words again, the ones he effortlessly said when Lizzy asked him to think about his butler, but when the time comes, he'd be saying it to the demon himself. Might as well conjure up confidence as of early...

_"All part of the plan, Ciel..."_ His nervous mess of a mind added. After a few deep breaths, he started walking towards the well clad demon halting just behind his tall figure. With trembling hand, he reached out and gently tugged the demon's tailcoat, making the latter turn his head towards his direction, a smile plastered upon his face.

"Sebastian..." He called

"Yes, master?" 

"Let's go home."

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself here, with your lovely bethroted?" Was the butler's sweet response. Ciel noticed that something was off with Sebastian's reply, despite the comforting and mellow way he had delivered the statement. Albeit skeptical, Ciel shrug off the thought in way of his original agenda.

"I want to go home now, Sebastian.. Besides, y-you promised me a dance once we are alone, right?" Ciel was shaking inside, nervous yet exhilarated to see his butler's reaction.

"As you wish, my lord." The raven courteously responded...

_"That's it?!"_ Ciel wanted to shout out loud.. Not believing the response he received after gathering confidence for about quarter of an hour. As if the demon did not even hear the latter part, which Ciel highly doubted. No witty or flirty response, no comeback that never failed to make his heart skip a beat, no cheek-warming smile or even a heartfelt chuckle. Nothing... Just plain old _"As you wish, my lord."_

To say that the bluenette was disappointed does not cover it all. Ciel was a walking mess of disappointment, fury, confusion, but most of all pain... A heart-clenching pain, internal pain that the young earl experienced for the first time in his timid life. The demon might not say it but Ciel can perfectly tell something has gotten into him, something not good at all.

***

_"I'll never fall for your tricks ever again..."_ The demon butler mused, staring at the bundle of slate-locks resting against his shoulder. A soft snore occasionally escapes those partially parted pink lips. It pains him to see that someone so beautiful sits so close to him, someone who amuses him like nobody does, someone who he wanted to be by his side for the rest of eternity, someone he truly wants to be his, but never will have.

"Sebastian..." The tiny voice mumbled in his sleep, adorably rubbing that plump cheek against the taller one's shoulder.

A low and utterly frustrated grunt vibrated from his slender throat. Why must the boy tempt him and lead him on? He already proclaimed his love for that blond lass that he was with moments ago. Sebastian hates how the little scene he had witnessed scarred his memory, he should've just stayed out of there, should've just remained in place at the lavish ballroom and waited for his master's return.

Came after this thought was a violent shake of his ink black locks, he should be thankful to have figured out the earl's game as early as now. The boy was merely playing with his pathetic feelings, he gave him a chance not because he feels something for the demon, but solely for his own entertainment. Why did it took him this long to conclude this? The curse clearly said that his feelings would never be returned, it wasn't like him to ignore something so vital just because of some petty chance he was given.

The demon hates it.. Hates how he clung unto that hope that someday he'll own the boy's heart, hates how he meant every word he said that night of his damned confession, hates that undeniable pain that shook his entire being when he heard Ciel proclaim his love to another... And absolutely abhor the way he just couldn't pry his eyes off of the sleeping beauty by his side.

"My lord... We have arrived home." He gently whispered as the boy stirred back to conciousness. After rubbing off the sleep from his eye, Ciel awkwardly stared at the demon waiting for him outside the carriage. He didn't know what came over him, he just found himself extending both of his scrawny arms towards the demon.

"I'm too tired. Carry me to my room." Ciel asked, half-asleep, half-embarassed. He just somehow needs to feel Sebastian's warm arms surrounding his cold form. The demon did not argue, he just gently picked up the boy who instantly wrapped his small arms around his neck and rested his head by his shoulder.

Ciel wanted to cry, he still felt pain.. Something that he thought he had lost long ago. He thought he was completely numb to this feeling, but being held by Sebastian's arms, being so utterly close to the demon that made him feel things he never knew he could feel, still he felt so far away from him. Like he was there inside his arms but Sebastian felt like he was in another dimension entirely. No matter how tight he wrapped his arms around him, it still felt like Sebastian was continuously slipping off his fingertips.

After the butler undressed the earl of his pompous attire for the night and dressed him with a plain white undershirt, he tucked the boy under the soft blankets and prepared to take his leave.

"Sebastian.." Ciel called, mind half-clouded with sleep.

"Yes, my lord?" He turned and faced the boy, taking in the sight of desperate and pained pair of mismatched eyes.

"If you truly love me... Then say it to me once more." It may be the boy's pleading eyes, or the crestfallen voice that he spoke with, or maybe Sebastian just wanted to say it again one last time. Nonetheless, faster than the boy can even blink, he was already kneeling beside the bed of the earl who was sitting upright, bicolored eyes never leaving the demon. Like an affectionate kitten, he buried his face against the crook of the young boy's neck as he held him tightly in his arms.

"I love you... So very, very much.." He whispered, feeling his usual strong and confident voice break as an unfamiliar wetness stung his crimson eyes. He closed them to fight the impending liquid to fall off. Holding the boy tightly, promising himself that it would be the last time he'd show weakness in front of Ciel, and that it would be the last time he'd fall victim to his ardent and utterly pathetic love for his supposed to be curse.

***

"Today's lunch menu consists of a steaming chicken tikka masala, some cauliflower cheese for appetizer, and a choice of either praline cheesecake or german chocolate cake for dessert." The smiling butler pronounced, garnet eyes staring at the sapphire one of his master apathetically. The young master of the household nodded in response, looking bored and all.

In an untrained eye, this little scene would gradually appear like any generic master-butler scenario. But if one were to look close enough, it was clearly noticeable that the demon's crimson eyes are lacking their usual spark as he smiled impassively in front of his master, the earl of the manor's anxiety and confusion are palpable through his fidgeting hands and desperate stare at his demon butler.

"What time will my day be clear of duties?" The bluenette asked, chewing the sumptuous meal on his plate but never really tasting it, for his mind still focuses on his butler's mechanical treatment ever since he awaken from his slumber.

"You have no duties to do by around 7 in the evening, my lord." Sebastian responded

"Come to my study by that time, I need to speak with you privately." Said the earl

"Why ever should you wait till 7, my lord? Whatever it is, you can say it to me right now and I will do my outmost effort to grant your command." 

"I told you to wait till this evening, haven't I?" Bellowed the irate boy.

"I apologize for my rudeness, master. Very well, I will see to it that coming to your study this evening would be my uttermost priority." The butler smiled. It was sweet, yet all-out cold. Atleast that's what the earl seemed it be, there was not a single hint of affection evident in the demon's voice, his smile was as fake as Ciel's whenever he was to attend those social balls that he so very despises. The demon reverted back to wearing the mask that he wore daily before the night of his fervid confession. Ciel does not like it, not even one bit. He had finally realize what the demon meant to him and there he was, showing impassiveness as if he had not proclaim his love for the boy.

"I'm finished eating, I will now start on the papers that needed to be signed. I will call upon you when I deem it time and expect you to appear not a second too late, do you understand me, Sebastian?" The young earl sternly stated.

"Understood. Anything else before I take my leave, my lord?" The tall lad curtly asked, still wearing that too-sweet-to-be-genuine smile which irked the boy even more.

_"Stay, stay here. Hold me like you did last night. Show me that you love me.. Tell it to my face, and wait for me to respond. Do you not want to hear me say that I feel the same? Was all of it just a game? Do you not love me anymore?"_

Ciel wanted nothing more than to shout it at Sebastian all the while punching that sickly sweet smile off of the demon's face, yet the clenching inside his chest prevented any word from escaping his mouth. He was certain that the anguish and desperation that he hides inside was leaking through his cobalt-colored eye, so turned his head and broke the contact between his forlorn orb and Sebastian's once passion-filled crimsons.

"No, that will be all. You may leave." He mumbled, finally regaining his voice. 

Sebastian bowed mechanically and strode back to the kitchen, hiding his crestfallen eyes from the boy's view. Hoping that putting some distance between him and his master would somehow abate his grave feelings for the boy, and hopefully put an end to the aching inside his chest whenever he looks at the beautiful boy that he wanted nothing more than to house inside his arms once more.


	12. A Demon's Mistake

Never had the demon lost focus over any task. He always made sure to prioritize even the smallest of duty that comes with every single contract he engages in. But now, Sebastian simply cannot focus upon anything as his mind drifts off to the young bluenette currently sitting behind his huge oak desk, most probably signing tons of paperworks that comes with the responsibility of handling a company at such a young age.

A smirk crept its way pass his lips as he imagine his little lord grunting or letting out small huffs of annoyance every now and then, as he continued working his little bum off. Normally, he'd cut off some time from handling those idiotic excuse for a bunch of co-workers, in order to bring his master a steaming cup of tea and a tray of desserts, knowing that the little devil is quite fond of them.

"Mey-rin, take this upstairs to the young master. Ask him to take a small break and please try and not break anything on your way up." The demon conversed, handing the small tray of tea and crackers to the cherry-head. 

Inwardly, the maid wondered why the sudden change of ways? Usually the head of the Phantomhive servants made it clear that their job was nothing more than to guard and maintain the manor to its outmost glory, while he on the other hand is one responsible to tending and serving the manor's young earl. At times, it even appeared to her that the butler was rather quite possessive when it comes to taking care of their young master, making sure to personally tend to their master's every need. So, it really left the clumsy maid flabbergasted as she obediently took the tray of snacks upstairs, knocking against the closed door where her master currently was.

"Enter." Ciel responded, halting the soft knocks against the ornate door of his study. Came entering was the four-eyed maid, much to Ciel's surprise.

"What did you idiots do this time that required the pressence of my butler, who was supposed to be the one doing all of these?" The annoyance and authority in his voice very well hid the subtle inquiry of his butler's whereabouts, fully expecting his dashing butler to enter the study and serve him his afternoon tea like he usually does.

"H-he merely asked me to bring this to you, bocchan. Oh.. A-and he asked you to t-take a small break, my lord." Said the maid, full of stutters. Brows of slate color formed a crease of frustration against the earl's forehead, wondering the reason behind his butler's cold and overly-fake attention. Surely, he wanted nothing more than to storm off to where his demon was, pin him against a wall and ask what his damn problem was. But his calm and collected side urged him to take a deep breath instead and dismiss the maid standing in front of him.

_"It doesn't matter.. I'll tell it to him this evening. Tell him how I truly feel.."_ Ciel reckoned, calming every frustrated and frantic nerve inside him. Hoping things would revert back to normal after this evening's "talk"..

***

"Leave the dishes to the others and follow me upstairs, Sebastian." Ciel chastised after eating his dinner, leaving no chance for the demon's usual alibi. Sebastian nodded, legs feeling like lead as every step took him closer to the boy's study and have their little game of "truth or die". Once the click of the wooden door's lock chimed in, the young earl wasted no time to glare at the demon butler a few feet far from him.

"Talk.." He commanded.

"Where to start, young master?" Was the taller one's respond. An irate grunt emitted from the bluenette as he strode in front of his demon butler and harshly pulled that silk black tie surrounding his neck.

"Tell.me.your.damn.problem, demon..." The young boy snarled, enunciating every word with the grit of his pearly white teeth. Sebastian swallowed hard, string of patience getting thinner as he felt his resolve dissolving every second he stay close to the source of all his frustrations.

"I do not recall encountering any problem during my task, young maste--" a harsh thud echoed throughout the dark room, the demon was suddenly tackled against the heavy desk causing a few papers to scramble upon the cold ground. Small and trembling hands held the fabric of his vest with such intensity that the pressed and unmarred cloth crumpled against the infuriated earl's fists.

"Are you making a fool out of me, Sebastian?! I said.. Tell me what the bloody hell is your problem! How dare you act this way and leave me groping in the dark?!" Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling a bit relieved to finally let out a piece of his vehement mind. 

Crimson orbs flashed a bright magenta as the demon growled lowly against his chest, fangs started to prick the inside of his bottom lip as every ounce of self-control left his human form. In a blink of an eye, a gasp was all Ciel could manage as the demon effortlessly switched their positions and had him pinned against the desk, both of his arms useless as Sebastian gripped them with his own.

"You want the bloody truth?" Sebastian challenged, staring at the dazed sapphire.

"Fine.. Listen carefully, _'young master_...'" He continued, voiced laced with venom and sarcasm as he addressed one of the boy's titles.

"I despise this.. Despise this pathetic feeling I'm cursed with! Hate the way you make me so weak and utterly useless... I bloody hated the fact that I even told you this pathetic state of mine in hopes of gaining the same feelings from someone as low as your kind. I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to be tied to you, owned by you or even be with you! And I sure do wish never to have even met you!" The demon experienced quite a lot of first time during his contract with the proud little Phantomhive, losing control and letting his inner demon show was one of them. He never had lashed out on his contractor before, never acted without thinking it through, never had let emotions drive his actions, more so his lips. He never gave them the reason to doubt or fear him. 

Staring at the pale young boy beneath him, he saw no fear.. The boy did not even flinch as he raised his voice and growled with every word. His wine-red eyes searched the earl's face but all he could see was pain. His captivating blue eye burned with pure and raw anguish, lips akin to pink rose petals trembles as he tried and hold back those shimmering tears impending to fall. Sebastian felt a sharp pain cut through his entire being, his eyes instantly begged for forgiveness but the boy missed it as he turned his round and pale face aside, staring anywhere but the demon's pleading orbs.

"Leave.." Ciel mumbled, surprised that he even managed to make a sound at all.

"Bocchan.. I.."

"Just leave.. Please.." Said the young earl, shutting his eyes in attempt to block his view from the pleading demon.. 

Sebastian nearly broke down from how his high and mighty Ciel sounded like.. He never heard that usually proud and stern voice as broken, not even as the boy talked to the headstones of his dead parents, the night they formed their contract. He wanted to take back what he had said, to say something soothing, anything just to make it all better. But within his cold and mock-beating heart he knew, he was frightened. Frightened that another word would completely break the fragile boy beyond repair, to only make things worse in attempt to make it all better, to completely lose the boy he wanted nothing more than to cherish with every unessential breath he takes.

Wordlessly, the demon soften his grip against the boy's arms. With a heart as heavy as metal, he exited the room surrounded by darkness. Wallowing through the biggest mistake he had ever made during his entire existence.. A mistake he was certain that he could never ever fix no matter how hard he try.

***

Ciel wanted to feel numb, to feel nothing.. Like how he did after several months of being held captive by those people who he considered demons. He shed no tear as they tortured him, starved him and almost ended his life like a sacrificial lamb. So why wasn't he feeling numb right now?

He fisted his eyes in hopes of stopping the hot and stubborn liquid pouring from them, not caring if he had loss his eyepatch during the process. Small sobs involuntarily made their way out his lips as he felt his lungs constrict from the lack of air. His whole body was shaking, throat was parched as his sobs became louder and sounded more pathetic to his ears.

After Sebastian left the room, he wanted to stand up and brush off the pain, like how he did when his precious ring got shattered. But he found it quite harder than that, for something far more precious than a ring got shattered. The heart he never knew could love, just got shattered..

He was in love... For the first time since he had sold his soul to the darkness, he felt love. Not any kind of love, a love that he was sure to last beyond the boundaries of time and beyond comprehension, a love that gave meaning to every beat of his hollow heart.

But to the demon, he was no more than a curse to be dealt with. Something to find a cure for.. Something unwanted.. Ciel wanted not to care, but hell he does.. It broke his heart that someone he was willing to offer his love to does not even want it.

"You didn't even let me say 'I love you'.. I thought you wanted to hear me say it?" He bitterly mumbled. Tears still falling from his puffy eyes, those same eyes he swore never to cry once again.

Nobody told him that loving could hurt this bad. If all it cause is pain, then he definitely don't want to love anymore.. Ciel was certain that he already had felt pain enough to last a lifetime... He doesn't want to go through that again.


	13. A Demon's Choice

The day went about slowly, earl and butler casually conversing and interacting behind their own mask that hid whatever anguish they felt that night, three days ago. Ciel choose to wear a bored scowl; Sebastian wore his sickly sweet smile, yet both pair of eyes burned with the truth every time their gaze lock unto one another.

Ciel could very well throw a tantrum, he could just purposely ignore his butler and request the assistance of the other servants, but chose not to. He is a Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog, the earl of the manor, not some pathetically broken-hearted boy.. Or at least that's what he aims to appear.. The challenge was to act cold and indifferent in front of Sebastian, treat him the way he did before the puny little thing called love got involve, and act as if he was nothing more than a mere butler. To Ciel, having a broken heart is just like breaking a teacup, better leave it broken than further hurt yourself trying to fix it.. _And he is going to do just that.._

"Groom the mansion. Elizabeth sent a letter to inform her visit later this afternoon. Have the servants prepare the guest room for she intends to stay for the night." Said the earl after wiping his lips with a napkin, setting aside the half eaten meal to stand up and pretend to focus unto his duties.

"As you wish, my lord." The demon said with a curt bow, like how any faithful servant would have done.

Sebastian took his leave and performed his tasks flawlessly, heart growing weary every passing moment. Will they stay like this till the end of the contract? Is there no chance at all for things to go back the way before? It was only then that the demon realized how dull and boring his entire existence had been before he met Ciel. He was alive but never had he experience living until he was by the boy's side. No one had challenge his beliefs like the boy had, no one dared acted higher than him, no one had caught his attention and interest like the boy had, and nobody ever had or ever will capture his heart like Ciel Phantomhive did...

A bitter chuckle passed his lips as he recalled how he said he regretted meeting the boy. That he wished never to have met him or to be contracted to him. He thought falling in love with Ciel was the curse that he had to find a cure for, then why is it that _not_ being with the bluenette felt more like a curse to him?

"Mr. Sebastian.. Are you sure you're ok?" A small voice asked, snapping the demon out of his deep and regretful thought. Eyes of crimson stared blankly at the young blond by his side, his soft features showing a genuine concern for the demon.

"I'm alright, Finny. Why ever do you think I'm not?" Sebastian responded with a smile.

"Well, first of all, I have never seen you space out from a job before. And these past few days, it feels like you and the young master have some sort of barrier between you two.." Finnian truthfully said.

"Nonsense. The young master and I... Well... We're fine.." The demon mumbled, another thing that he never had done before.. The perfect butler that the Phantomhive servants look up to never hesitates, never stutters, never lost focus over any task no matter how simple and small it was.

"The whole manor can practically feel it, Mr. Sebastian. The usual bickering, gone.. The teases, the jokes, the playful comments, all gone too. It's actually more quiet during the day rather than the night." The blond's eyes appeared crestfallen, reminiscing how the usual graceful butler criticizes their job and called them a pain every single day, how his master with an insatiable sweet-tooth used to wolf down his desserts.. Now, Sebastian rarely even notice their mistakes and Ciel barely even touch his meals..

"You two will get pass this.. We know you can.. You guys have the strongest bond that we have ever seen." Finny offered at the demon's silence. Sebastian, for once smiled genuinely and affectionately ruffled the mess of blond locks atop the boy's head.

***

There are times that Sebastian absolutely despises not needing to sleep at night, not only is it boring, it also gives him time to be in alone deep in his thoughts.. And with his current situation, being deep in thought would gradually mean thinking about Ciel..

Oh how the demon misses those morning glare every waking day, the heavy blush across his cheeks, how those silky slate locks falls perfectly and frame his azure eye while focusing entirely to his work, and the small knock against his door each and every night. Saying that he misses the boy is not enough, being close yet so far from him drove the demon into the point of not being able to think anything else other than his young master.

Sebastian sat up, hands supporting his head as he closed his eyes and reveled through his anguish. Finally snapping up, he stood up, was about to take his leave and see his precious master when a knock was heard. The demon rushed towards the doorstep, opened it faster than any human can, but whatever hope that filled his chest instantly flushed down when the door finally revealed the person behind it.

"May I come in?" The young lady dressed in a silk night dress asked. Sebastian nodded, despite being shocked for a moment, then gestured his master's guest to enter.

"Do you need anything, Lady Elizabeth?" The butler asked politely, masking the wave of pique and jealousy washing over him.

"I want to talk to you, Sebastian.. About Ciel." She replied.

"Is it about me getting in the way between you two? You need not strain yourself over it, Lady Midford. I have no intention of doing such. My master is all yours." Something about the way he stated it brought back the pain of hearing Ciel confess his love for the girl.

"I may not have the slightest idea of what the bloody hell happened between you two, but all I know is, Ciel's not acting right... He's colder than snow, barely speaking, barely eating.." Lizzy said, eyeing the demon with full curiosity.

"I am but a mere butler, my lady. Whatever my master is going through, I have no right to intervene, unless he give me a direct order."

"But I thought you love him?! Why are acting as if you do not care at all?!" Bellowed the blond girl, infuriated with the demon's impasiveness. Crimson eyes widen at the statement before contorting to a muse-less, bitter smirk.

"So he had told you then? Kindly tell me how you lot had a jolly good laugh mocking me. Had he told you how pathetic I was? and how I had swoon under his words, believing the chance he gave?" Sebastian spat out, words laced with venom as they rolled down his tongue, slowly losing composure once more.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Did you and Ciel had a fight? If you truly love him, then you must set aside that pride and go apolog--ack!" Something inside him snapped, hearing the words "if you truly love him" brought back the pain and regrets. His arms instantly found their way pinning the female against a wall, right forearm pressured across the girl's neck, blocking Lizzy's airway.

"Listen here, brat.." The demon snarled. Clenching both of the blond's round cheeks with his free hand.

"I do not get why is it that you keep on yapping.. You have won, right? He's finally yours. So what more do you ask of me?" Lizzy's emerald eyes seemed confused, something that the demon's eyes didn't miss. Instantly retracting his threatening arms.

"Where exactly is all of these coming from, Sebastian?" Asked the female once Sebastian's grip left her entirely.

"I.. I heard it. He told you he loves you. The night that your parents' ball. He said it.. Didn't he?" Sebastian muttered, words suddenly full of uncertainty, grip loosening as the young lady shook her head with vigor.

"Is that what this is about? Well, you got it all wrong, Mr. Eavesdropper. He's pretending I was you.. Umm. Actually, I was the one who ask him of such. Telling him he'd eventually have to tell you.." Emerald orbs rolled in place as Elizabeth recalled how red Ciel's face was after he confessed his love for Sebastian, something she never thought she'd witness from the proud young earl.

Lids of ivory enclosing the demon's wine orbs blink several times, disbelief coursed through his entire being but his logical thought told him that what the girl had said is quite entirely true.

"Does that mean.. he... that was.. I was.." The usual certainty and composure in his voice, gone. Replaced by inaudible syllables as the demon felt light headed with regret, swirling down the constricting pit of lament inside his chest.

"Yes. That was certainly meant for you..." Lizzy's knowing answer, watching the demon's face swell with anguish as the realization dawned on him, hard. 

Hands brushing past the young blond, knees giving in, and chest clenching from the severity of his mistake, Sebastian instantaneously found himself kneeling against the cold and hard floor of his bedroom. Eyes of crimson stared blankly at his shaking hands, all the usual grace and pride, gone.

"Bloody idiot!" He growled to himself, fisting locks of jet hair harshly. Lizzy may have had a few issues with the man currently kneeled in front of her, but the pained and obviously desperate state of his fiancé's butler broke her heart.

"Hey, it's not entirely too late.. You could still patch up things with Ciel.. He's mad, yes. Hurt, very much so. But deep within that shattered heart, I know he still loves you." Sebastian was shocked that the girl he rivaled for his master's affection is now currently consoling him.

"I broke his heart.. Broke it beyond repair. There isn't anything I could ever do." Was the man's weak response. Infuriated yet burning with conviction, Lizzy finally had enough of the butler's drama and grabbed his statuesque face with both if her small hands, making it impossible for the demon not to lock gaze with her.

"It's all entirely up to you, Sebastian. Would you rather spend the rest of your days regretting what you have done? Or you'll spend it trying to earn back his love, all the while showing him how much he means to you?" The blond lass challenged.

And she indeed was right.. Sebastian needed to make a choice, and he needs to act on it sooner if he do not wish to lose Ciel for good.


	14. A Demon's Tears

Bright lights, soft music, and laughter filled the air. The aroma of champagne and savory delicacies accentuate the grand and festive ball, truly what is expected from a Phantomhive. Commemorating the success of a new product line, the young boy, slate-haired and blue-eyed, was forced yet again to throw one of those fancy balls that he had built quite a reputation with. Not everyone are granted the privilege to attend these legendary gatherings, only the finest of finest nobles...

Ciel was smiling, laughing, resounding with those occasional nods or hums of approval but he never really listens to a word from the tiring stories about their own ambitions or achievements. Throwing a ball and faux socializing with other nobles was never his cup of tea. He despises most of the people he was with as of the moment but being an earl, a well-known businessman and an associate to the queen, society won't ever allow him to convey it. Leaving him behind yet another mask to wear in front of a crowd.

The pained look upon his beloved's face as he wore his mask of indifference was sure enough to be ecthed upon his brain. But the inevitable pain of Sebastian's words still ring against his ear, fueling his drive to keep the demon in his place and set aside the passionate feeling he has towards him.

"Do you wish to retire soon, master?" The devil himself asked, with a gentle tone that never fail to calm the young earl.

"I do, but it seems there's still way too many guest for me to take my leave." Ciel said. An unsettling silence followed suit, something which has been a normal occurence since the incident in Ciel's study a few nights back.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian suddenly called, making the bluenette's heart skip a beat. Ciel had always been fond of how his demon referred him of such. To him, it is something close to that of an endearment. And how the earl had missed hearing it from Sebastian's lips as he stopped calling him that since their fight.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you? About that night inside your study.." the velvety baritone voice asked. Ciel was facing front, eye of blue focusing anywhere but the demon beside him, yet his breathing hitch and stiff as he tried finding his voice to speak and respond.

"It was all in the past. Must we really bring such gloomy event during a festivity?" The earl's voice was calm, but being with him for years made it easier for Sebastian to pick up the slight raise of octave and the ragged breath between each words.

"Please, my lord. Just hear me out. I do not wish for you to respond. You will do no more than to listen. Just grant me the priviledge to say this to you." Ciel knew that not knowing what Sebastian badly wanted to say would haunt him for the rest of his life. After a moment of silence and a heavy exhale, he beckoned the demon to follow and made his way up inside his bedroom.

Sebastian closed the door. Faced the young earl who stood against the large window pane of his chamber as the light from the moon illuminated his small figure. 

Despite having his back turned against his butler, Ciel was pretty much aware of how close Sebastian was to him before he stop his strides, aware of the intense stare burning the back of his head, and most especially aware of how loud his own chest booms with every second of anticipation.

After god knows how long of standing in the dark, the demon finally broke the silence, his low and sultry voice seeming like a harmony as it bounced across the hollow and wide chamber of his master.

"The things that left my mouth that evening.. None of those I truly meant." Sebastian started, aware of the small gasp from the boy facing the other way.

"I believe it was my rage speaking.. Jealousy rather.. Never had I experienced that kind of bitterness before, not over anything. It was simply my mistake reckoning you were merely making a fool out of me when I overheard you confess your love to the lady Elizabeth." Ciel's blue eye widen. Wanted nothing more than to correct the demon's misconception, but his wounded pride and shattered heart willed him not to.

Sebastian left out the fact the he now knows to whom those words should've belong to. The silence that Ciel responded was truly gnawing him inside, still he kept his composure to further explain himself all the while cutting the distance between them little by little.

"But now, I do not care if you return my love or not. I just want you back in my despicable life. I knew that I already burned down the chance you have bestowed upon me, and I never would intend to ask you of another. All I ask is for you to believe these words..." As his chest further contracts from the anguish of his mistake, he felt that familiar dampness fanning over his lashes, something he never was familiar with over centuries after centuries of existing. Not trusting his own legs to keep him sturdy, the demon finally closed in the gap separating him from the young bluenette. Arms once again enveloping the earl's small and trembling form.

"Loving you was never my curse, losing you will be.. I would trade a lifetime just for another moment with you. But if this is what I ought to pay for hurting you, then I'd be willing to accept damnation. So long as you keep in mind that you truly did and always will own my love. And that I never regretted ever meeting you, being with you and especially falling in love with you.." Words of such intensity and sincerity never had left his usually sinful and lying lips. The demon meant every word he said, just like how he meant it when he told the boy his love.

"Is that all of it? I still have a ball to host." Ciel muttered, willing up all strength not to break down in front of the demon. He wanted to throw his arms around his neck once more, feel the warm breath against his cheek, to finally feel those lips pressed against his own, and to say those three words he had been dying to say over and over again. But he was hurt.. Pain beyond any physical he had recieved, hurt by the only light illuminating his dark abyss of a life.

Sebastian hummed in approval, loosen his embrace and watched the love of his life leave through the wooden oak doors. He had practically heard his phantom heart shatter as the doors clicked, felt himself tremble and chuckled bitterly as the foreign liquid form of regrets, anguish and immense pain finally cascaded down his face. Who knew a high and powerful creature such as himself would shed pathetic mundane tears over a mortal? But he do not care of it one bit, for all of his being was entirely centered upon the pain of realizing that he had certainly lost the one thing he ultimately desired in his long life..

_Ciel's love..._

***

Hours passed like decades, evening finally reached the point of end. The humble host of such grandeur gathering was about to leave his final words to the guests, holding a pristine glass of expensive white wine in hand.

Sebastian never thought he could feel any more lifeless than being a soulless creature from hell. But as he currently stood through the shadows of the manor, staring blankly at the beautiful boy standing atop the grand staircase of the Phantomhive manor, previously dancing fondly with his lovely bethroted; he knew he truly was wrong. He never felt so hollowed out, as if he was scooped up inside out.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming and celebrating with me and all of us, in behalf of Funtom." The proud booming voice started.

"Truly do I wish that you have enjoyed yourself so much did I, and certainly, it pains me to be the one having to put an end to such occassion." A loud groan of dismay came from the crowd, clearly missing the feigned act from the earl.

"But before completely dismissing you lot this evening, I would like for you to lend me an ear in place of a sudden announcement. It's all about my betrothal with the lovely daughter of the Marquee and Marchioness Midford, my dear Elizabeth." Eyes of crimson widen, palms balling in a tight fist as he anticipated what his young master would say next.

"You are all aware that we are to be married when I fully reach the age of 18. But apparently there had been some slight change of schedule for the wedding." Ciel smirked, aware of the garnet orbs piercing his soul from a distance, making sure to look anywhere but there.

"Elizabeth and I talked about it a little less than a while ago. Mutually deciding to alter the date of the wedding itself. I'm pretty sure you lot are aware of how I love her, do you not? I love Lizzy, and she very well knows that." Ciel flashed a soft smile towards the female, unaware that Sebastian's palms were bleeding, so was his lips. Fangs and claws involuntarily sprouting as he attempted to overwhelm the pain inside his chest, with no such luck.. His love was marrying someone else.. Surely no pain could ever compete with that.. He's pathetically in love, that was indeed true. But he certainly would not stand by and listen to the earl as he announce tying knot with another. Sebastian faced back, about to take his leave when he again heard his master's lovely voice boom across the manor.

" _I love Elizabeth.."_ Ciel repeated, as if to play with the demon's shattered heart.

" _But..._ Not in a way that you think of it.. I love her, just like I would if I was born with a sister..." Faster than anyone could ever blink, the demon rushed back to his previous place. Eyes wide and chest booming with hope and anticipation.

"She truly is precious to me. But in the most platonic of ways. That is why we changed the date of the wedding to _'never'_ , instead of when I turn 18." Ciel's voice was full of humor, full of life, and full of joy as he dwelled with the sight of his butler's eyes almost popping out of his sockets, shimmering with uttermost longing.

"Someone else already owns my stubborn heart. And I reckon it would be near impossible for me to get it back... Not that I want to, truthfully. It is bound to be with that person from the very beginning... So basically, I just wanted to say that expect no marriage between Elizabeth and I.. That's all. Have a great evening, all of you." The young earl finished, earning a mixture of confused and enthusiastic applause from the roaring crowd. After moments of rapid blinking and heart pounding, Sebastian finally was graced with his master's gaze. Blue locking with crimsons as the side of the earl's lips quirk up into a playful smirk, one that the demon ever so loved..


	15. A Demon's Lover

The moment that every single soul from the hall was gone, leaving the tall figure in the dark, and the pale young boy standing in the middle of the stairs, Sebastian wasted no time and dashed towards the smirking boy. Eyeing his master with disbelief yet still wasn't fully convinced that he had not dreamt of it all.

Ciel cleared his throat. Certain that any more second that Sebastian's eyes lock unto him and his cheeks would surely be ablaze once more. 

"Well.. Are we supposed to stand here like complete fools or just.. Ah!.." Wordlessly, the demon yanked the boy from his wrist and pulled him into the tightest embrace he could ever muster without actually injuring him, showering the crown of slate locks with sweet and feathery kisses filled with affection. Still cannot believe he was holding him dearly inside his arms.

"Am I really right to assume that you feel the same way as I? What caused you to change your mind? Are you willing to give me another chance?" Sebastian softly asked, cradling the bluenette while gently rubbing circles against his small back. A gesture that almost made the young earl inside his arms melt from within. After a soft hum of satisfaction from his demon's touch, Ciel detached himself from Sebastian in way of his order.

"Prepare me for bed and I shall tell you all of it in my bedroom.." He muttered, silently recalling how a few hours of thinking lead him to one of the biggest decision of his life, through the help of his now ex-fiancé..

  


~Flashback~

"Have you been crying?!" Asked Lizzy as she eyed the young boy carefully. Taking notice that the usual blue eye full of pride seemed clouded with forlorn and was surrounded with red rims.

"No." Ciel plainly said, not bothering to stiffle up his broken voice.

The pair of green eyes rolled in place, followed by a small snort of annoyance.

"You may have just one eye exposed, but that does make it any less puffy. And do you have the slightest idea of how red your nose is as of the moment?" Ciel gave a weak glare, strength drained by the pain inside his chest, thoughts flooded by his demon butler's crestfallen expression.

"Am I to hear all about it? Or shall I ask him instead?" The female challenged. A harsh gasp followed by an instant snap of the earl's head was the response, oblivious about the fact that Elizabeth had already done just that, the night prior.

"Don't! I.. I'll tell you all of it.. Just n-not in here." Ciel muttered, eye of blue scanning the place suspiciously. 

After leaving the ball unannounced, making way towards the beautiful rose garden, the pair sat side by side, Ciel being the first one to speak as he retold Sebastian's every action, every word, and every emotion through words from his trembling lips. Recalling the way his alluring face cloud with anguish, clenching Ciel's insides once again, exposed and tired sapphire again threatens to shed tears of pain. Still he told her the whole story without falter, not wanting to appear even more pathetic than how he does as of then.

Silence engulfed the pair once more after Ciel finished his story, eyeing the blond nervously, secretly pleading help as his desperate one stared at Lizzy's emerald orbs.

"Was the apology you received not enough? I know it pains you to turn him down, so must you really?" Lizzy inquired.

"He hurt me, the damage that his words caused cannot be taken back as easily as how he had shattered me." Explained the young earl through gritted teeth and clenched palms.

"You should have at least said something.."

"What? You're taking his side now? What about me? I still am the one hurt.." Ciel bellowed, glaring weakly at the female. 

"I'm not siding with him, Ciel. But that does not mean I am to turn a blind eye to the fact that he's also hurting, both by his own and your decisions. You'll drive him away if you do not stop this spiteful facade sooner."

"And if I truly aim to drive him away?"

"Come of it, we both know you do not." Lizzy huffed.

"Well, maybe I do.. Maybe I'm tired of this nonsense. Maybe I just wanted him gone, much as he wanted to be away from me.." He proclaimed, more to himself than the lass beside him.

"Prove it then.."

"How?" A curious brow raised

"Marry me.. Have me as your bride and you'll surely rid Sebastian entirely.. I reckon he's no fool to stay after you had decided to do such." Ciel's breath was caught upon his throat. Was he really ready to leap unto such extent just to get rid of something that he wanted nothing more than to embrace inside his arms?

"Just say yes and he'll be out of your life for good.. I'll have it sure that he would never bother us again. You would not see even the smallest strand of hair on his head. That is what you wish, yes?" The female continued. 

The young earl closed his eyes, both blue and the one hidden behind his patch. Memories of years spent with the demon flooded his thoughts, how they had unknowingly overwhelmed all of the tragedy upon his once miserable life. Was he willing to let them go? To let him go? To not have him around come what may? The answer was clear, it has always been. Sebastian was the only thing anchoring him to life, that lifeless, soulless creature breathes him life in the most ironic and delusive of ways. He may have made quite a fair amount of mistakes throughout his short life, but he certainly was sure losing Sebastian wouldn't be one of them.

"No.. I can't.. I won't.." Ciel uttered, certainty laced every word. Making Elizabeth smile genuinely, elated that her love finally found something to consider precious, something to hold on to once again. She threw her arms around the oblivious boy and peppered his cheek with light kisses before halting the boy's whimpers with her words.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for, you oaf? Go on and tell him who you belong to!" 

And with that, the historic proclaim of the Earl Phantomhive's engagement dissolution was made.

~End of Flashback~

***

Ciel's face was the reddest it has ever been, not only from recalling and having conveyed the truth to his demon, the fact that he had been subjected to Sebastian's intense and unfaltering stare was another.

"Another second of not saying anything and just staring, and I tell you.. I'll leave you right here." Ciel chastised, bicolored eyes anywhere but Sebastian's wide ones.

"Is all of this really true? Do you perhaps.. love me? And chose me over your betrothed?" The demon asked, his gloved hand caressing the boy's plump cheek lovingly. Ciel decided to just respond with a nod, not trusting his voice to come out as sturdy as he desires it.

"But I don't deserve all of this. I do not deserve you. Not after what I've done." Ciel rolled his eyes, one blue and one bearing the demon's mark behind the black patch tied around it.

"So sentimental, Sebastian.. Truly something you mastered from being my butler." The bluenette wiggled out of the demon's firm grip only to stand on the tip of his toes and cup the demon's face with both of his hands.

"My love for you resembles that of a mirror.. you may break it into millions of pieces, as you please. But you only ought to look at it close enough to see you're still in it. It is bound to be yours and neither you or I can do anything about it. This mark right here prove it so." Lithe fingers made their way through the silk patch covering his eye, ivory lid fluttered open revealing the symbol that binds them together. The symbol that started it all.

"Then say it.. Please let me hear it.." Pleaded the demon's crimsons, fully aware that his master knew what he wanted to hear. After a deep breath and a harsh bite on his bottom lip, words of veracity flowed like silk out of Ciel's mouth.

"I'm in love you... I never knew I ever could, but here I am, hopelessly in love with a demon. Who would have thought the one who's supposed to take my life would be the only reason for me to hold on to it?" The boy proclaimed without stutter, words laced with conviction as he stepped in closer and lock eyes with the demon sincerely.

"So sentimental, my lord.. However, instead of responding to such sweet words, I would rather show you how I feel instead." Sebastian teased. Kissing the top of the boy's head which earned a grunt in return.

"Oi, don't get all touchy. Just because I'm.. I'm in l-love with you, does not indicate that you shall go about and do things freely. I still am your master, am I clear? You still shall ask my permission before doing anything." The bluenette stated firmly, contrasting the obvious shade of pink across his cheeks, making him even more adorable through the demon's eyes.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow.

"Then am I allowed to hold my master for tonight?" The demon added with his devious smirk.

"I-I can't see why not." Ciel said, trying to calm his erratic heart beating. Sebastian wasted no time and once again surrounded his little lord with both of his arms.

"And if I were to do this?" Small kisses were placed atop the boy's head.

"Hmm..." Hummed Ciel, followed by a small nod.

"Would my lord perhaps allow me to call his name, just for the moment?" Ciel's eyes shot open, chest pounding with anticipation for never had Sebastian called his name before.

"Go ahead, just this once... Understood?" After another smirk from the clearly elated demon, Ciel suddenly found himself pinned against the soft mattress of his bed, caged inside the tall form of his butler hovering above him.

"My darling Ciel~, My utterly beautiful Ciel... 'My' Ciel~" Sebastian purred as he distributed soft kisses atop the blue locks, noticing the slight hitch from the boy's breath upon hearing his own name from his sinful lips.

"Do you have any more requests, demon? I've had a long day.." Ciel muttered, heartbeat increasing as he took notice of how close Sebastian's face was against his own. Suddenly, the demon inched closer, decreasing the gap between both of their parted lips.

"Am I allowed to kiss you, my love?" He whispered, all the teasing gone and replaced by the longing for those small and parted lips owned by his beloved. As the pair of mismatched eyes travelled down his demon's waiting lips, a smirk formed against the earl's mouth, frail arms latching above the demon's nape as he muttered a single word.

_"Certainly.."_ He said, before pulling the man above and fully closing in the gap between them. As their lips collided, eyes of mismatched and crimson slowly shut close, melting through the way their lips uttered every passionate word that their words could not ever say. It seemed as if everything surrounding them withered away, there was only them, only their lips and how they danced together perfectly in sync as if molded just for the other. 

Ciel's chest felt like it was about to burst, arms tightly around his demon's nape, eyes shut close and only the feel of Sebastian's perfect lips clouding his mind. It was more than he could ever imagine, beyond what he had thought would ever feel like. Unfortunately, his lungs did not permit him to stay in that bliss-filled moment forever. Both males broke away panting but only one of them really needed air.

"You're quite a greedy demon aren't you? I only offered you my soul and you took my heart with it instead. Such a foul and vile creature you are.." The earl said through ragged breaths, a soft chuckle in the end.

"I may be a horrid demon, and I certainly am bound to hell. But I sure did found myself a piece of heaven.." Sebastian said with a smirk, pulling his lover closer.

_"-and his name is Ciel.."_ He continued, diving in for another passionate kiss filled with promises of a new and blissful beginning.


	16. A Demon's Holiday

It may be a dream, or maybe it wasn't... This thought entered Ciel's mind after gaining consciousness from the bright lights directly coming from his window. As he slowly took notice of the pair of arms warming his small form, in lieu of the usual soft blankets, a small smile escaped its way across his lips.

_So it has all been a reality..._

Snuggling closer to the demon who very well did none but watch his precious master sleep throughout the entirety of the night, Ciel felt the waves of vibration within the demon's chest as Sebastian let out a small chuckle, adoring how his little lord resembled that of a small kitten.

"I'm just cold.. Think nothing of it." He defended, tucking both arms between his body and the sweet source of heat that was his butler.

"Of course, my sweet kitten." Replied the demon, lips flashing a teasing smirk.

"Tch, cat-obsessed moron.."

"You wound me, bocchan. I'm not quite that obsessed." Sebastian defended.

"Really now? I highly doubt it. Seeing as you act like a complete fool whenever one is around." The small boy challenged, a skeptic brow raised while propping himself using his elbows. Eyes focused on his demon's amused expression.

"That, I cannot deny, sadly. But I'll have you know that there are things I find far more endearing than cats.." Nails tinted black as the night made their way through the young earl's soft locks, running languid strokes that made the boy purr under his touch.

"Such as?" Ciel hummed.

"Your beauty being one of them.." Sebastian muttered.

"Your graceful and calculated moves. The way the gears inside your head turn as you make a mattered decision. Your own sly and cunning way to obtain what you desire. The way you fight off your vulnerabilities, standing firm with both feet." The demon caressed those now flustered cheeks, admiring the glint of affection reflecting from those wide eyes.

"How your eyes honestly express your deepest thoughts. The way you fluster under my touch. How you meet my gaze and how you reciprocate their intensity." Chills run down Ciel's skin as Sebastian continued on with his soft caress, words flowing like silk from his pink lips, seeming like harmony against his ears.

"Your soft skin, the warmth you emit, those tempting eyes... But most of all, the feel of your lips pressed against mine as the world around us crumble away, left only with my entire being surrounded completely by you and you alone.." To prove his point, Sebastian leaned in and closed in the distance between them, hands instantly cupping the boy's cheeks as Ciel's hands found their way through his hair. 

Their lips made friction, breaths mingled and hearts pounded as they shared yet another passion-filled kiss. They broke apart just enough to let air pass between them and then Ciel instantaneously dove in for another one, it would've been as sweet and as intense as the previous ones they've shared had not for the rampant knocking against the oak doors.

"What?!" Ciel shouted with irritation as he tore himself away from his lover's intoxicating lips.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, master. But we cannot find Mr. Sebastian anywhere. He appears not to be around the manor. Said Bronte." Snake's voice echoed behind the door. The young lad may be new to the manor but he indeed shown exquisite skill upon memorizing the place in a span of a short while. 

"He's in here. He's tending to my needs, now run along and we'll be down in time for breakfast." Ciel answered without stutter. Once he turned his face back to the demon before him, he was welcomed with a smug look and a mischievous glint from Sebastian's eyes.

"I wasn't aware that my kisses were now a necessity for you, my lord..." A light shiver run down his spine, fully aware of the wandering hands traveling against his sides.

"Shut up.." Said the earl as he brought the demon's face up against his own, continuing where they had left off, ignoring the pounding of his chest and the heat against his cheeks...

***

Ciel hadn't realize how in demand his butler was until now. The boy was aware that the other servants look up unto his demon for how he effortlessly and flawlessly execute any task asked of him, but never had it crossed his mind that the demon was the only one capable of doing a task properly at all.

A headache slowly throb its way inside his skull, as his exposed eye scanned the anarchy unraveled before him. Expensive chinas rattled against the floor, his once pristine kitchen burned to the ground, Finny crying over the rose bushes he "accidentally" killed, and Snake's pesky reptilians slithering in blithe across the manor. Ciel only wanted to watch his lover as he go about and perform his duties, not knowing what he listed himself into. Through the span of a few hours, all he could hear were the sounds of destruction, Sebastian's immediate remedy, Sebastian's voice as he reprimand the servants, Sebastian this.. Sebastian that.. Suddenly taking pity for the clearly irate demon..

"Sebastian.." He whispered, a finger beckoning the demon towards him.

"Apologies for the delay, master. I know you requested to watch me prepare lunc--"

"Nevermind that, I changed my mind." Ciel interjected, despite the quizzical and confused expression, his demon asked:

"Perhaps a new order, my lord?" A nod was the answer.

"Clear my schedule for the next two days, as well as your own. We're going out." The earl firmly stated.

"Like a date, my lord?" Teased the smirking demon. Ciel choked on air, the peak of his cheeks red from the sudden outburst of his devious butler.

"N-no you oaf! I ask of you to take a holiday! Jeez, ask that again and I'll order you scrub the kitchen using a toothbrush.." His voice threatening, masking the excitement he felt as the thought of a date seemed not bad at all..

***

A carriage was prepared and in less than an hour the pair had already packed for a trip, sudden enough to earn shocked expressions from the manor's settlers.

"Try not to burn the manor to the ground while we're gone. We are to stay in one of the company's location houses by the west of London. A punishment is to be executed once the manor is in shambles when I return, do I make myself clear?" Eye of piercing blue shot directly at the servants waiving their farewell upon the duo. Ciel manage to come up with a valid enough alibi, claiming a mission from the queen requested their presence out of town, earning a poorly covert chuckle from the demon.

As the manor slowly disappeared from view, a sigh of relief emitted from the pillar of the slender neck owned by the young earl, features visibly relaxing as he slowly slump down the soft velvet of his seat.

"Is it now the proper time to ask why my lord suddenly requested a holiday?" Sebastian questioned softly.

"It's not for me, idiot. I've stated that it was for you, haven't I? And besides.." Ciel snorted, enjoying the slight gasp from Sebastian as he gently cupped the demon's face.

"Is it bad that I just wanted to spend some time alone with my beloved?" Purred the boy, voice dropping a tone, speaking words as husky as can be. Elated as he watched the usual smirking demon with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, clearly taken aback by his blunt move.

"Two can play your game, Sebastian... And have I ever turned down a good game before? I'll have you know that you are not the only one capable of wooing.." Added the proud boy, blatantly satisfied upon proving that he was just at par with the demon's slyness when it comes to rendering the other speechless.

Sebastian chuckled after having been revived from his small immobility, taking amusement at his lover's subtle act of childishness which of course made him no less endearing through the demon's eyes. The pair of crimson orbs stared out the carriage window, eyeing the breathtaking scenery all the while solely focusing upon devising a plan to regain his wounded pride. After all, he wouldn't be worth his salt if he wouldn't be able to provide his master a challenge worthy of his time.

"Then shall we see whoever is at best when it comes to wooing, my darling? I have none the slightest intention to brag but I certainly did establish quite the reputation with regards to being a fine debonair." Sebastian muttered in a low and sultry purr.

"We shall. We have two days to ourselves, Sebastian. Surely that is sufficient enough for you to sweep me off my feet, correct?" The devious boy challenged.

"Shall I go all out then, Ciel~?" Teasing brows raised as the demon's sinful tongue darted out to lick those tempting pair of lips.

"Glad I need not order you so, lest the fun will be no more.." A smirk form across Ciel's lips. Anticipation coursed through him from thoughts of what would his demon do in order to gain the title of being "one hell of a lover"

"I shall do my very best, bocchan..." Sebastian bowed, a smile plastered upon his alluring face. His crimson orbs took in the sight of his lover, noticing the small smile quirking his lips. Ciel is a work of art, sometimes he resembles a raging fire; sturdy, powerful, and confident. He sometimes represent a storm; frustrated, confused and, anxious. But times like this reminded Sebastian that Ciel was also like an ocean, deeper than the blue of his eye; calm, serene, and oh so beautiful, an ocean which the demon could drown in for the rest of his days. 

He wasn't aware that his feet stood on their own, made their way towards the object of his affection and that his hand rested upon the boy's warm cheek. Suddenly he found himself asking:

"Am I to lose a point if I were to cave into temptation and request a kiss from you, love?" The angel in front of him beamed, pulled the lapels of his suit and crashed his heavenly lips upon his sinful ones. And just like every other ones they've shared, Sebastian melted, time froze and he was once again encased inside his little paradise named Ciel Phantomhive. Exhilarated as to what would their two-day holiday bring forth upon their newly established relationship..


	17. A Demon's Anxiety

"Bocchan.."

"Ugh.."

"Ciel~ Need I do it harder?" the velvety voice asked, hot breath against the shell of the earl's ear, sprawled across the king sized bed.

"Ugh.. Sod off, Sebastian.. I need more sleep. And would you stop whispering in my ear?" Ciel slurred, lightly shoving the gloved finger poking his cheek, the demon secretly adoring how the plump mound of flesh jiggles with every poke.

"But it's our holiday, my lord. Wouldn't it be a shame if you wasted one precious day sleeping like a lazy kitten?" The butler feigned a sigh of distress, which Ciel responded with a click of his tongue.

"Really, Sebastian? Must you often compare me to those sodding furballs?..." The boy asked with twice the attitude for having been robbed his precious sleep. 

"Fine. Bring me my breakfast then, I wish not dine downstairs." Ciel added

"Already here, master." Said the demon as he gestured towards the cart containing his master's morning tea and breakfast. Ciel eyed the cart of various sorts, taking his time to decide what does he fancy the most.

"Pick whatever you like, love. All of them are solely for you." Commented the demon, flashing his loving smile which received a small blush from his little lover. Ciel was about to feel flattered when the challenge from yesterday entered his thoughts.

"You just can't wait to win the game, can you?" Hissed the boy, earning a confused stare from the butler. After a lingering moment, recognition flashed across Sebastian's features followed by a small pout of his bottom lip that the earl did not want to admit, endearing.

"I prepared all of them without the slightest thought of our game, my lord. Only you in mind and the satisfaction I thought it may give.. Seems like my intentions weren't as clear as I thought it'll be." The demon mumbled in a tone lower than his usual, making a tinge of guilt twist Ciel's insides. He needn't ask the butler if those words are true since he was fully aware that the demon was ordered not to lie. Ciel, with renewed confidence and a mixture of guilt yanked the demon by his tie and delivered a soft peck against those surprised pair of lips.

"Thank you.." He whispered against his lover's lips, before letting go of that silk tie and wordlessly began stuffing food inside his mouth, fully aware of the heat against his cheeks and the dashing smile upon his lover's face..

***

Despite that morning's misunderstanding about Sebastian's intentions, one would surely think their game was as good as terminated. But the pair wasn't like those others... Deciding to continue their little game of wooing each other, Ciel being the insistent one claiming he still haven't prove himself just yet.

As the pair sat down along the soft blanket laid across the pastures of green grass, a basket of goodies all prepared by our trusty demon, Ciel can't help but feel excited as he unveil the contents of their picnic basket.

"A red velvet cake?" The boy asked once he grab hold of the slice of sweet inside a container.

"Yes, my lord.. I figured you're craving for it for quite a while now.." Was the answer with a smile..

"I-I have.. Have you noticed?"

"Well, bocchan.. What kind of--"

"I know, I know.. What kind of butler would you be if you can't even do this much for your master yadda yadda.. Now come of it and let me eat in peace" Ciel interjected, cutting off that familiar line even before the demon could finish. A light chuckle escaped the demon's lips as he swiftly stole the silver fork from boy's hand.

"Actually, my lord.. What I intended to say, before I was so rudely interrupted was.. What kind of lover would I be if I can't even do as simply as predicting what my precious Ciel fancies for dessert?" The cocky demon muttered, enjoying the current flushed state of his lover.

"Fine.. Whatever.. Just feed me the cake.." Said the earl, all but complaining when the demon cut a small portion of the sweet using the fork, and brought it to his lips. Ciel opened his mouth hesitantly as the color of his cheeks darken, same color that of the cake.

The heavenly taste of the home-made cake, and the fact that he's being fed by his demon lover was truly a bliss for Ciel, loving the way the demon's eyes dance with adoration every time their eyes were to meet. Suddenly Sebastian leaned in and claimed the boy's cake covered mouth, which Ciel responded eagerly, latching his fingers unto his lover's soft locks. But this perfect moment instantly crumbled as a loud and rather nearby gasp startled them both. There by a distance were two young maidens, staring at the two of them with horror as they broke apart.

After moments of conveying their negative reactions to such scandalous display, both of them turned the other way, mumble something under their breaths that Ciel didn't quite catch. 

Oh but Sebastian did..

_"Disgusting.."_ Both of them said in unison.

***

The pair immediately vacated the place after that simple incident, deciding to just stroll round town in hope of not letting that occurrence ruin their supposed to be date. They visited stores, shops, pâtisseries and such, just talking and joking around, occasionally taking time to participate in their unforgotten game. So far... Sebastian was still winning..

"It's not fair! You've had an awful lot more experience in this." The boy claimed with redden cheeks after Sebastian, yet again, left him speechless from a simple comment about the adorable way that he walks.

"It's quite simple actually, my lord." Chuckled the demon.

"Endearing words, and sweet actions are more precious when unexpected. Try to make use of the element of surprise, next time, bocchan." Ciel huffed, but noted the tip anyway.

Unbeknownst to his young lover, Sebastian had been bothered by what happened earlier more than he should have. Maybe because he had heard what the females said and Ciel didn't, or maybe he worries about his master's reputation that had been damaged because of him. The added fact that his beautiful lover had been receiving flirtatious stares all throughout the day, did not help a bit. His possessive and jealous nature kicking in with every young lady that swoon upon sight of his lover.. His Ciel..

Thoughts of strangling one lady's neck as she eyed Ciel like a hawk faded instantly when a warm hand reached for his own.. With surprised eyes, his gaze went down only to see one of the most beautiful view he had witnessed... His sinful hand intertwined with his lover's own.

"Master?" He could only ask.

"Is this surprising enough?" The devious child asked with a smirk, yet eye of blue full of sincere passion.

"Very much so, my dear.." Sebastian smiled, brought the tiny hand against his lips and kissed the back lovingly.

"A-are they holding hands?" A surprised whisper came from a distance, audible only to the demon's ear.

"What atrocity! The boy looks like of noble blood, and quite young too, might I add." Said another, followed by a couple more as stares of judgement were thrown their way, which Ciel finally noticed. But instead of letting go of Sebastian's hand, he did the opposite, he held it tighter. Sebastian wanted to do the same, but as the whispers got louder, as the stares became more piercing, he let the hand go... He was supposed to bring honor to his master, not the kind of shame he just brought.

"I think we should call it a day, master. After all, I still need to prepare dinner." He smiled, but not genuinely. The earl noticed the agitation behind the demon's mask as he nodded his head and leaded the way towards the waiting carriage. 

Thoughts were running rampant inside Sebastian's head, hating the way he had reacted earlier. Was his Ciel supposed to cope up with those judging eyes for having a demon as a lover? And does he really want that for his beloved? 

Neither of them talked during dinner, which Ciel decided to change once dressed and ready for bed.

"Sebastian, come lay with me." Ciel had not commanded it, but his tone left no room for argument. The demon complied, shedding his tailcoat and shoes. Ciel wasted no time and scooted against his lover's chest, draping his arms around the demon's waist, loving the way Sebastian's warmth enveloped him when the demon hugged back.

"Something's bothering you.. Do you need an order to say it?" Asked the boy. Sebastian chuckled lightly, shook his head and decided to share his mind.

"Times like earlier leaves me wondering... Are we really meant to be with one another?"

"Are you doubting your feelings for me? Or perhaps how I feel about you?" Ciel responded, raising a skeptic brow.

"Not at all, my love.. It's just that... We are very much entirely different.. A demon and a human, a noble and a butler, a master and his servant; one mortal, one not.. Do you not think this differences will come in our way, perhaps not right now, but are we certain that it will not in the future?" Explained Sebastian, stroking the boy's back lovingly.

"We do indeed quite differ from one another. But are you aware of what common we have?" Ciel propped himself using his elbows, gaze now boring through the demon's anxious eyes. When Sebastian shook his head, he scooted closer, latching his arms around the demon's neck as he buried his face against Sebastian's chest.

"You love me, and I love you... Simple as that.. We're lovers.. That's enough for us to work our differences together. I lost comprehension of what you and I are separately, long after I had realized how I truly feel about you.. All I now know is what we are and we're meant to be together.." Said Ciel, staring dead into the demon's eyes as his marked one burned brightly against the dark room.

"I am not allowed to lie, so believe me when I say that you have just won our game solely from what you have said." The demon said, kissing the crown of slate locks.

"But I am not trying to woo you.. What I said were true!" The earl argued.

"I know, my dearest.. I felt your sincerity to the deepest part of my bones.. And I must say, I'm wooed anyway.." Ciel snuggled close, smiling secretly to himself.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, love?" Ciel blushes from the title

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Sleep is a luxury for my kind, bocchan. We need not of it but we certainly can indulge upon it, solely for leisure purposes of course.. Most of the time it only gets in our way so it's not often that a demon sleeps." The butler explained.

"Just this once, then.. I order you to sleep with me.." Mumbled Ciel, his lover's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered, closing his eyes in way of a well deserve sleep. Pushing aside all of his anxious thoughts and succumbing to the sweet darkness.


	18. A Demon's Fear

"Sebastian!" 

That lovely voice said.. The voice of his beloved one...

"Sebastian! No, let me go! It's a mistake! He would never... Sebastian!" 

Why is it that his voice sounded strained? Is he hurt? Did someone caused him pain? His vision entered Ciel, but not in a state that gave justice to his beauty.. It was a bit blurry but he was sure of it.. It's none other than Ciel..

"Sebastian, do something! Tell them it was a mistake!" Begged the boy. Two pair of arms were holding his Ciel, preventing him from running into his own. As his vision focused, he dwelled with the sight of those panic-streaked eyes rimmed red as if he had just shed tears, the once pristine undershirt stained with blood; an angry gash, oozing warm blood, against that used to be flawless cheek. The boy's thin legs and scrawny arms were littered with scratches, wounds, welts, and other sorts of horrendous marks... And his slender neck... Once pale, now a pillar of fresh bruises.. Bruises in shape of a massive hand.

"No! listen to me! He didn't mean it! Sebastian!" The petite boy struggled to get out of their grasp, his little frame appearing to get even smaller as they drag him away from the demon. Sebastian reached out to try and get him, to take him away from those who had hurt him, but what he saw next stupefied him in place.

He reached out a hand, but he saw not the usual gloved one, not the hand that he intertwined with Ciel's, nowhere near the hand that touched his lover gently and lovingly, but a bloody and clawed hand.. He gazed down to see both hands are bloody, both of them bearing inhuman talons sharp enough to rip off flesh.. Hands befitting for a beast, such as himself.. 

That was when the voices started.

"I thought he was to care for the boy? Why hurt him then?" Said the voice from the right.

"What kind of heartless devil would torture an orphan child? I don't want you anywhere near my children.." Uttered the one from the left. 

"Did you hear? The earl of Phantomhive almost gotten killed by his own butler..." Whispered someone from behind..

_"What a demon.."_ Mumbled one. Followed by another, and another, then another.. Until the voices started speaking altogether.. Volume rising up in crescendo as they drowned out his lover's desperate pleas. Harsh names and accusations were thrown to him simultaneously, but eventually the voices mended into one, shouting vigorously in unison..

"Get away from him! You're a monster! Leave him alone, demon!" 

They chanted, getting louder by the second.. Sebastian growled, screamed at the top of his lungs until all the voices stopped, only one of them remained, a voice full of anxiety yet coated with sheer determination, an all familiar voice from an all familiar boy..

"Sebastian! I order you to open your eyes!" 

_And then he felt being sucked back into reality…_

***

Panting, sweaty, and utterly frightened.. A state that never had the demon imagine he would experience, not even in his wildest of dreams. His ragged breathing started calming down as his gaze drifted down onto the boy in front of him, eyes of different colors shimmered with anxiousness, the one bearing his mark glows a bright violet seeming to throb with every loud beat inside the boy's chest.. Once the demon was sure that his little love was perfectly fine, contrast to what he had saw a couple of moments ago, Sebastian caged him inside his arms, as tightly as he could, burying his face against the crook of Ciel's neck. The loud beating inside the small chest pressed ontohis own seems to calm him even more, proof that his lover was more than alive and breathing.

"You're ok.. You're fine.." The demon muttered, somehow breathlessly, more to himself than the boy.

"I am.. Are you?" Ciel asked softly, hands threading through the demon's scalp as if reassuring him that he's anything but harmed.. Sebastian nodded, now that he is certain that what he saw was nothing but a vivid nightmare, he felt somehow relieved. Still a bit shaken up but fine, nonetheless. Sebastian released the boy in order to look him in the eye.

"I-" He tried to explain yet doubting where to start.

"A nightmare, I know.. I have them too." Ciel mumbled, grasping his lover's hand tightly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ciel added, free hand caressing the demon's cheek as Sebastian leaned in to the touch and close his eyes, pondering unto the warm palm pressed against his face. After debating whether to share his dream or not, the demon took the easy way out and shook his head lightly.

"Pay it no mind, love. It is more than natural for a demon to dream of unpleasant things when in slumber. Maybe the sins we've commited are crashing down on us when unconcious. Haunting us for revenge." He tried to sound as cheerful and as teasing as if it truly did not bothered him. 

A smile accompanied his lover's retort, yet his crimson eyes gave him away as they flashed with agitation. Ciel nodded, yet noted that whatever his demon had dreamt about wasn't as simple as he claimed it to be, and wasn't as easy to be forgotten than he had thought...

_"Kiss me."_ Ciel said, out of nowhere. Sebastian stared at the boy as if he was asked to grow gills. 

Watching the demon's hesitation made Ciel snort, he then swiftly captured his demon's lapels and pulled him close.

"Come on, we are both in need of this." He whispered against Sebastian's lips before crashing them into his own.

Wasting no time, Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's tensed shoulders, willing him to relax. He was indeed right, they both needed that kiss. As a distraction for Sebastian, and as an assurance for Ciel. Reassuring him after Sebastian's worrisome acts moments ago.

Sebastian reciprocated Ciel's eagerness almost immediately, hoping to drown out his nightmare with the taste of his lover's lips. It didn't take him long to incorporate the numbing fear, the unexplainable guilt, and the relief he felt upon seeing his lover unharmed, into the kiss. Intensifying it beyond any kiss they have ever shared.

Heat travelled fast through Ciel's body when the demon suddenly pinned him against the bed, laying beneath the towering demon as Sebastian continued to deepened their kiss, a hot prodding tongue swiftly glided along his bottom lip which created a small moan from the breathless boy. Using this to his advantage, Sebastian entered his lover's mouth, earning a mixture of a gasp and a moan from the boy beneath. Their tongues met and caressed one another, by far the most sensual thing that Ciel had experienced in his whole life.

However, things drastically changed in a blink of an eye. One minute it was a sensual kiss, the next; it was something more, something more desperate, more blinded, and more... out of hand..

"Sebastian.." Ciel called. Warning his lover subtly.

Sebastian paid him no mind for his rational side was well clouded with pent up fright and agitation, his lips travelled down Ciel's jaw, then his neck, then down to his collarbones where the demon licked, sucked, and nipped harsh enough to leave mark.

"Sebastian! Stop!" The earl shouted, panic starting to surface as Sebastian again denied his plea and continued ravishing his exposed neck.

"Stop! Please, Sebastian!" He felt his voice tremble as fear coated his booming heart, finally the demon stopped, wide crimson eyes took in the frightened and trembling boy beneath, littered with bruising marks.

"I.. I-I didn't mean.. I.. What have I done?" Sebastian stuttered, regret crashing down on him like a massive tidal wave.

"It's ok.. I'm fine.." Ciel assured, slightly calm as he tried to hold his lover's hand.

"No! Don't get near me!" The demon suddenly snapped, as if burned by the boy's touch. He backed away from the bed and slowly made his way towards the door, still heaving.

"I'm so sorry, my love.. I'm truly, very sorry." He mumbled, leaving the room completely as he left his lover disheveled, confused, and absolutely worried..

***

"Lay with me?" Asked the boy sitting in the middle of his bed, noting how the demon's face twist with uncertainty. After the incident this morning, his lover subtly distanced himself from Ciel using any alibi possible, leaving the earl frustrated and uttery confused.

"Must I really, my lord?" He asked, clearly wanted nothing more than to exit the room.

"Need I command you?" Ciel softly challenged. Sebastian hesitantly shook his head and laid unto the bed as far away from the boy as possible. The boy clicked his tongue and scampered towards the demon, rested his head against Sebastian's chest, draped his arms across his torso and felt him stiffen under the contact.

"Please tell me what's bothering you. I hate seeing you break for some reason while I cannot do anything about it. Nor have any idea what is it all about." After a moment of hesitation, Sebastian gulped and finally wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"I had dreamt of horrible things... Things that the beast caged within me would most likely turn to reality. I dreamt of hurting you, my love.. with my own hands, the same hands that I promised to cherish you with." The demon explained with a heavy heart.

"Those are just dreams, Sebastian. I know you will never hurt me. I trust you."

"But I almost did, earlier.. When I kissed you.. I... lost my sense of control.. What more when.. when-" Ciel pressed a finger against Sebastian's lips, effectively cutting him off.

"I.trust.you.." Ciel firmly repeated, propping himself to face his lover and show how dead serious he was.

"Why won't you trust yourself then.. You ought to believe in me, in us.." He added, earning a sad smile from Sebastian.

"The shame, the looks of disgust being thrown your way, the potential harm that I constantly carry.. Are all of them worth just to stay by my side?" The demon finally responded, a response full of doubt and uncertainty 

"You're worth more than that. I'd give up my revenge for you. Give up all the hatred that once fuel me in order to replace it with your love." Ciel cupped the demon's face with both his hands.

"You are my very reason for living. What point my life would be without you?" He placed a gentle kiss against his anxious lover's lips, stared him in the eyes and noticed the pair were much more relaxed as of then.

"I wish there is some kind of way that I can assure you, I'm meant for you as you are for me.." The boy urged, not really expecting a response, his statement was meant to convince, not to be answered. That's why he was beyond surprised when one came directly from the previously quiet demon.

"Actually, there is.." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What is it?" Ciel answered with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Sebastian directed his eyes towards Ciel's waiting pair, flashing with certainty and desperation before answering with a voice bearing the same emotions.

"Be my mate.."


	19. A Demon's Mate

The carriage ride, back to the Phantomhive estate was quiet and awkward. To Ciel's part, atleast.. Sebastian showed no sign of being affected by the same rampant thoughts swirling inside Ciel'd brain as of then.. Or maybe it was well hidden behind his luminous smile and graceful moves as he casually served his master tea?

One thing for certain is that no matter how hard Ciel try, he just couldn't shake his new found information off. His mind kept on drifting back to last night's mention of this so called _"demon's mate"_...

The idea was easily dismissed as fast as it was uttered, but Ciel, being the stubborn boy that he was, demanded some thorough explanation from the demon's part once back at the familiar grounds of his manor, wasting no time as he had asked his butler all about it when the latter brought him his late night tea.

"It's nothing, my lord. Some petty title that I shouldn't have brought up in the first place. Please pay it no mind, for I wasn't on the the right state upon mentioning it." With a growl full of ire, the boy commanded:

"Tell me all about this demon's mate, that's an order!" As frustrated as he can be, Sebastian gulped before conjuring up the right words to explain the consequence of his inhibitions.

"Well, a demon is entitled to only one mate, contrary to common belief, it is some sort of a bond that ties together two beings eternally. This bond shall be upon aspect of every sense, a stronger emotional bond, spiritual and psychological; allowing each parties to sense whatever their other half required, sensing their distress or an impending trouble. Very much like our own, only stronger and the fact that this bond shall not end after a particular goal nor it requires a payment of some sort. A bond beyond life and death, as my kind calls it." Explained the demon, now fully regretting ever mentioning it before his lover.

"How can a mortal fulfill an eternal bond?" Asked the curious earl.

"I've heard about it from fellow demons, ones that forcebly arranged the bond without the consent of the mortal, against their will if you may, I have mentioned that demons who tend to fall for the curse of loving a mortal naturally never get those feelings returned, yes? How you managed to fall for a creature such as I, is still beyond me." Added the demon, with a genuine smile.

"The mortal is to stay human, but bounded by the life force of their demon mate, sharing the same fate with it. The mortal lives so long as the demon does and die with them when the time comes." Sebastian said, closing his mouth signalling the end of his explanation.

"So basically like an eternal marriage?" Inquired the earl.

"If you put it in a mortal sense, then yes.. It is quite similar to that of you call marriage." Said Sebastian as he watched the color of blood rush through Ciel's cheeks, all the while heard the sudden change of his beating heart from calm to erratic.

It has only been.. what? A few days of having been lovers, just a few days ago since their first kiss, and Sebastian's already offering an eternal tie? All seems to be a bit sudden, a bit too fast, but as Ciel recalled the fear and palpable anxiety evident through his lover's crimson orbs, it crossed his mind that what if becoming his mate is the only assurance the demon needs? Although the bigger question lies as to how prepared Ciel is upon entering such devotional covenant.

"I can't do that.. Not yet.." Ciel shook his head and bit his bottom lip, looking down and staring at his feet.

"I know, my love. I do think it's far too early for such proposal. I apologize for even bringing that up. My emotions just got the best of me, the very reason why I hated being able to feel in the first place. But if came with it was the warmth and joy you bestowed upon me, then by all means, fill me with fear and anguish.." Sebastian proclaimed, lifted the boy's chin and watched the blue orb tremble with confusion.

"But, I want to rid you of your fears.. I want to assure you that I'm yours.." Ciel uttered, beyond certain that what he had in mind was quite needed to reassure Sebastian of his position in his life, to serve as a collateral until the day that both of them are ready to be bounded for all eternity.

Sebastian shook his head in response, mistaking the boy's intent with his words.

"Don't force it upon yourself, love. It's far too early for such a bond." He said

"I'm not asking to be your mate... We both need to take our time with that." Ciel assured

"Then where are you getting at, bocchan?" With furrowed brows he asked.

"I want you to mark me yours, my physical body, just like my soul.. Carve yourself unto my entire being. Claim me yours as much as I claim you mine. Be my first, be the only touch that I will know until rest of my days." The butler's garnet orbs widen, the abilty of speech left him entirely as he focused back with eyes blinking rapidly. Not believing the words that escaped his lover's lips and what they meant.

"You do realize what you are implying, yes?" Ciel nodded as a response, cheeks and ears ablaze but remained sturdy on his feet.

"Are you certain that this what you wish?" Sebastian held his lover's hand, urging him to doubt his decision.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you of such if I wasn't so sure about it myself." With redden cheeks, the boy answered. The pair of crimson eyes shut close and shake did the demon's head before looking straight into his young lover.

"What if perhaps, I do not want to?" Said Sebastian in a low whisper.

"Do you seriously not? Or are you just frightened?" The young earl asked, teasing the demon's lips with his thumb.

"Ciel..." growled the beast against his flesh, a subtle warning in his voice.

"I'm nowhere near a saint, I'm a creature of lust, violence, and many more things sinful, long before you have even met me. I've had thoughts about defiling you in every way possible, even before I had realized how I truly feel about you. I lusted over you, imagined you lewdly inside my head. It is my very nature, something I truly cannot change even as I love you... But I'm trying to, for hurting you by any means is the last thing I desire. You should know that I only posses so very little self control, especially as you offer yourself freely, just like that..." Thoughts of how delightfully exquisite the offer was, involutarily conjured up the demon's fangs, barely grazing his bottom lip as he tried ever so hard to resist agreeing in a heartbeat. Giving all chances for the boy to revoke his offer before his self-control snaps.

"I offered you my soul, you gladly accepted it. What's stopping you now from claiming this body as well, especially as it is yours to even start with?" Gasp was all Ciel could manage when Sebastian pulled both of his wrists swiftly towards him, decreasing the distance between both of their bodies.

"You don't understand.. I crave this body much as I crave your soul, more so now that I feel so strongly for you. What if my mind completely clouds of lust? To ravish instead of cherishing you? What if I won't be able to hold my self back any further?" Asked the demon, fangs and all as he frustratedly tried to reason with the boy whom he so very much wanted to pounce right then and there.

"Then don't.." Ciel muttered against the demon's ear, earning another growl.

"You're really testing my limits here, little one." Through gritted teeth he said, supressing a growl just as Ciel tried to supress a moan from the shivers he felt from the name.

"I'm completely yours for the taking. Body and soul, just as promised when I said I love you. And I've told you this before, haven't I? I trust you..." Said Ciel in a sensually sincere whisper, his soft lips against his lover's ear.

"I just do not wish to hurt you.." Sebastian mumbled, face pressed against the earl's throat.

"And you shan't" The boy assured, with veracity coated eyes. For the first time in quite a while, the demon smiled and stole a quick peck against his lover's lips.

"You're too trusting, my love." Sebastian said, teasing the boy's side with his wandering hands.

"Only because it's you... Now quit yapping and show me your undying devotion.." Said Ciel as he hooked both arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?" Sebastian asked once more. The beautiful boy smiled, pressed his lips atop his lover's and muttered something similar to the butler's usual respond.

"Yes, my love." Ciel said, beaming from ear to ear. Truly believing that his demon would do none but adore him inside his arms, contrary to what the demon fears.

Sebastian chuckled as his eyes mirrored the adoration and love he felt towards the boy within his embrace, he held him tighter and nuzzled his neck lovingly like an affectionate kitten, then came after it was a dash towards the earl's chamber.

"Oh, and Sebastian?" Uttered the boy as they swiftly arrived in front of the oak doors of his room.

"Yes, love?"

"I'd like to see if you can make me beg for more.." Ciel watched in amusement as those eyes blaze with desire, a bright magenta in lieu of crimson.

_"Then beg you shall, my darling Ciel.."_


	20. A Demon's Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mild Smut, if you're uncomfortable with this or a bit too young to be reading such then I suggest you skip this one and wait for next week's chapter instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> _And if you decided to continue on, I reccomend putting Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me" on replay while reading.. :3_

Sebastian carefully laid his flushed lord atop the soft matress of his bed, hovering above him with uncertainty in his eyes. Fighting off the desire pouring out of him..

"Just say the word and I shall stop, you are entitled to back out any time you deem it." He softly muttered, Ciel smirked and teasingly ran his finger across Sebastian's well-defined jaw.

"You know full well that a Phantomhive doesn't back down.." the boy answered playfully, tracing the demon's jaw with his fingertips.

"As expected of my master." The demon praised with a smirk as he started placing light kisses against the boy's throat. Loving the soft feel of his skin against his lips. His kisses travelled up to the boy's ear, nipping a spot below it that caused the earl to mewl softly, latching his lips around the pierced lobe and giving it a suckle. Once satisfied with the new found spots, he busied himself with fumbling the buttons of Ciel's dressshirt, one by one he started to loop them out of their holes revealing more of the flawless alabaster skin of his lover.

In no time at all, Ciel was bare before the demon's eyes, a mixture of pale velvety flesh and the color of red, dusting his cheeks from embarassment and arousal. Sprawled beneath the demon whose heart beats erratically as his own.

"Beautiful.." Sebastian muttered with adoration before claiming his lover's lips once more. Their tongues fought for dominance, as sensual as the battle can be. 

When Sebastian's lips left the earl's, he wasted no time to savor the sweet body he had felt only with gloved hands, have seen bare countless of times as he served the boy of his every need. Sebastian took his time, worshipping every patch of skin that his lips found, making sure to pour every affection with every mark his mouth left.

Ciel never thought a demon's touch would be so... gentle. So loving, so heated, and oh so sensual. He bit his kiss-swollen lips, preventing the soft sounds he suddenly craved to make as his lover worked his body with expertise. However, his lack of experience with human intimacy betrayed him so when Sebastian found his way down his heaving chest, placing a soft kiss atop one of his nipples akin to a rose bud, giving it an experimental lick before latching his lips around the pert nub.

"Mmm~" Ciel softly moaned followed by several kitten-like mewls when Sebastian started suckling on it like a starved babe, sending jolts after jolts of arousal to the demon's straining pants. His lips then trailed lower, past the earl's ribbed sides, the soft yet flat belly, past the abdomen and down between his slightly parted legs, where the boy's small member stood erect, flushed with arousal from base to tip.

"Stop staring.. I know it's small." The earl mumbled under his breath, not even daring to meet his butler's amused eyes.

"It's perfect, just as the rest of you." Sebastian kissed the flushed tip to prove his point, delighted when his little love gasped audibly from the warmth of his lips. He felt the insides of his human mouth water as the tiny member twitch under the heat of his gaze, pearlescent fluid formed on top the slit which the demon happily lapped up with his eager tongue, the heady taste of Ciel's arousal lingering in his mouth.

"Ah! Seb-!" The sudden feel of a warm and damp heat surrounding his most sensitive part had Ciel arching his back like a bow, hands tangling unto the bobbing nest of raven hair between his parted thighs. His demon smirked, a mouthful of throbbing flesh as he felt his lover tremble for having been pleasured for the first time. 

A small whimper unconsciously escaped Ciel's lips when he felt the lack of heat around his member. He opened his bicolored eyes and was greeted by a kiss, hungrier than the previous ones they shared, he felt the demon's fangs poking his lower lip and decided to give it a tentative lick, bucking his petite hips upward towards the harden mass above his own groin, earning a well deserved growl from the friction he created.

"Little tease." Said Sebastian with a sharp jab of hips downward, eliciting a mouth-watering moan from the boy below.

"I want to see you..." His lover said in a small voice.

"I'm right here, love." He answered, resuming the pleasurable rhythm of his hips.

"No.. Hah~ I want to see all of you." A teasing smirk ghosted his lips after he had processed the request, he detached himself from the breathless and flushed young earl and slowly removed his clothing, piece by agonizingly slow, piece.. To say that Ciel was lost for words would be an understatement, the boy was flabbergasted.. Seeing his lover stark naked was pretty much a sight to behold, from his sculpted shoulders, firm pecks, his defined stomach and lean abdomen, down to his well-endowed length. Ciel can't help but gulp as he tried to tear away his curious eyes off of the demon's shaft, breaths coming in short and heat pooling down straight to his groin.

"Is my body to your liking, master?" Sebastian asked with a playful tilt of his head.

"Shush your mouth.. How can you ask as if it were my tea?!" Ciel retorted incredulously, attempting to escape his demon's unwavering stare. A chuckle was heard before Ciel was pulled by his hand, sitting upright and face to face with Sebastian.

"That's because it is all yours, bocchan.. Every single patch of flesh that your greedy little eyes took in, belongs to you." Sebastian grab hold of the earl's hand and brought it against his chest, right above his right pectoral. As if on trance, the boy's little hand moved on its own, tracing lean muscles as his eyes explored his lover thoroughly, as if memorizing his whole.

Sebastian's eyes never left Ciel, from the way his breath hitched, to the way his eyes flashed with desire and passion. His little love's innocent and gentle caress made the demon smile, loving the way he was being handled like a priced posession.

"Is this also mine?" Ciel asked, his hand above where the demon's heart supposed to be, feeling every beat along the pads of his fingertips. Sebastian smiled and pulled his lover across his lap, encircled his waist adoringly and whispered a word against his lips.

_"Always."_ He said before attaching his lips against Ciel's. Their hands groped whatever they could blindly reach, lips locked and dancing relentlessly, only breaking apart as the desire became too much to handle.

"I want you... I'm in need of you." Sebastian mumbled against the earl's shoulder, trembling from all the pent up desire built up through the night.

"Then show me that you mean it." Ciel whispered back, completely shattering the barrier of doubt between them, in mere moments he was once again on his back, arms around Sebastian's neck as the demon ravished his lips; his fingers, slicked and oiled, parted the soft mounds of flesh and teased his puckered entrance, circling its way until he felt it push pass the first ring of resistance.

"Does it hurt, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, carefully pumping his finger as he weighed his lover's reaction.

"N-ugh.. No.. J-just a bit uncomfortable.." Ciel answered reluctantly. At first it was a bit unpleasant, having an object inside him for the very first time, but as Sebastian's gentle movement softly massaged his insides, he grew accustomed enough for the demon to slip in another one inside him. Suddenly, the pad of his finger tapped a bundle inside of Ciel, a place that had him arching his back and shouting his lover's name wantonly.

"S-Sebastian.. No! Ah~ Together! I want it together!" Ciel shouted once he felt a wave of pleasure attempting to burst from him. Sebastian stilled, reluctance evident in his eyes as he withdrew his hand and reached for the vial of oil by the bedside.

"This might hurt, love. Tell me to stop and I will." The demon said, responded by a nod as Ciel was too enthralled by the sight of Sebastian's hand gliding up and down his shaft, pouring copious amount of oil. Once done, he hovered above his master and gave the plump cheek an adoring kiss as he slowly and skeptically pushed himself pass the stretched and slicked entrance of his lover, noting for any sign of distress upon Ciel's contorted face.

"I'm fine.. K-keep going.." Said Ciel, as if sensing his demon's doubts with every still of his hips. Taking in someone as endowed as Sebastian would not be an easy task, Ciel noted that once he felt the demon's heat penetrate him. He bit his lip, trying to focus on anything but the initial pain of their union, eyes shut close and sheets between his clenched fists.

"You're doing slendid, love. Just hold on a little while longer and try to relax." Sebastian cooed, along with feathery kisses placed all over the distressed little face, reducing Ciel's discomfort by half, knowing his lover would not intentionally hurt him in any form.

Once buried to the hilt, Sebastian marveled at how Ciel's insides nestled him perfectly, how hot and how tight he felt around him. A demon as old as time, nearly felt all kinds of pleasure known to humanity, yet he almost came right then and there, realizing he have not experienced pure bliss until this very moment. Reveling in the moment as it melted away the numbing fear of losing the boy, for their sweet union signifies how Ciel was his, and his alone. 

However, his crimson eyes shot open upon hearing a faint sob from the boy below, greeting the sight of Ciel's heaving chest and trembling form as tears spurt from his eyes like cascading rain... 

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Shall I withdraw?" He asked, panic surging as his little tyrant, sturdy as stone, completely fell apart into a sobbing mess.

"N-no.. I just... I--" Ciel slurred, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"What is it? Speak up, my dear.. You're frightening me.." He said as he caressed the small face gently, wiping away the liquid that dared mar his beloved's face. Those tear-stained eyes met his, and he saw none the emotions he expected to see, no regrets, no pain, no fear...

_"I just.. I.. I love you.."_ Ciel blurted out, still overwhelmed with the feel of being one with his lover, of having someone that close. Not only are they physically connected, Ciel felt the connection tugging through his very being, to his very core. He was filled with Sebastian, surrounded by Sebastian, and so utterly close to Sebastian. He can't hold back the tears as he felt how perfectly they fit together, at how he felt whole as if the demon was a piece meant to complete him from the very beginning. Ciel was overpowered by how Sebastian made him feel, how he began to feel again despite the years of nothing but hollow emptiness.

Sebastian did not respond, he simply cannot find words that will give justice as to how elated he felt as of then, simple words were not enough to explain how much he loved the boy, and how that love grows with every unessential beat of his heart. He then opted for the next best way, crashed his lips against Ciel's and hoped that it well enough conveyed his message, hoping to etch his feelings into that bruising kiss.

"More of you.. Let me feel you more." Ciel said as their lips parted, after God knows how long. Sebastian nodded and hugged the boy closer to his chest, peppering him with kisses before slowly pulling out, only to gently push back in, eliciting a sigh of relief and approval from the both of them.

It took awhile for them to establish a pace. Their bodies moved together in a sensual dance, older than the demon, older than time itself. Driven by pure instinct and raw passion, each jab of the demon's hips were reciprocated by a luscious moan or a wanton call of his given name, the boy's hip met each push, mind clouded with pure pleasure each time his lover reached his sweet spot with unfailing accuracy, mouth hung open as the bliss was too much not to be voiced.

"Ciel.." Sebastian breathed against Ciel's ear, a low grunt within his throat as every fibre of his being hummed in approval with every caress of his lover's decadent flesh around his arousal, picking up pace with his release nearly at grasp.

"Ciel~ My lord. My love.. Hah~ My dearest one.. My darling Ciel. Mine.. Mine, forever." Like a broken record Sebastian chanted, over and over as Ciel's lovely sounds pitched higher and higher. Each thrust brought them closer to completion, savoring the sweet smell of love-making coursing through the air.

Then suddenly it was all too much, too great to contain, and the built up heat, the lewd sound of slapping skins, Ciel's vociferous moans, Sebastian's low grunts, were all too much. It took one direct hit against the boy's hidden spot to reduce him into a bubbling and trembling mess beneath the demon, shouting his lover's name as he reached the peak of his euphoric high, clenching his insides in the most erotic of ways. Sebastian followed moments later, buried himself deep inside his little love as he marked him from the inside, sending warmth through Ciel's core.

It took awhile for them to come down from their high, a smile adoring both of their faces followed by a searing kiss of gratitude and satisfaction for the most passionate night they have shared.

Sebastian was never the post-coital cuddler, he never had a reason to. But this night was different, this boy was none like those he had shared a bed with. He wanted to feel him by his side, to surround him in his arms and feel him drift off to oblivion with his eyes on him. He never wanted to let him go, not just for this night, but for the rest the of the nights to come, along with every waking day after it...


	21. A Demon's Curse

Ciel wasn't even aware of how ticklish his nape was until a certain pair of lips decided to plant persistent kisses against it, jostling him awake with a half-grunt, half-giggle response.

"The sun is up, love." Sebastian whispered against his ear, strong arms encircled around his waist possesively.

"That was by far the best of methods to be awakened, but I need more sleep." The tiny earl mumbled, his lover chuckling with mirth behind him.

"Exhausted, my lord? Perhaps a bit sore?" Teased the demon, fingers running languid strokes against Ciel's soft skin.

"Tch. And whose fault is that?" Ciel snarled, yet snuggling close to his demon under the sheets.

"Mine. All mine, little one." Sebastian answered with adoration, shifting to hover above the nude boy and claim his lips. Once their lips parted, Sebastian took in the bluish-black marks that littered Ciel's skin, contrasting the creamy alabaster colour of the flesh. He eyed them carefully, taking pride for each and every one, as they reminded him of their passionate night together.

"You are mine. Let these marks remind you of that." He growled posessively, sending jolts of spark down Ciel's spine, making him grin like a fool.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, stupid demon." He cupped the demon's face within his small hands and gave the cheeks a loving squeeze. As for Sebastian, who smiled in return.

"Thank you for last night, my love. It was beyond anything I have ever experienced." Sebastian said, his eyes soft yet blazing. Ciel was delighted, but a thought kept nagging at the back of his head.

"How many times have you shared an intimate moment with someone?" He blurted out, finally. With an eyebrow raised, Sebastian answered with full honesty.

"Sex is fairly a common medium for demons to lure humans in accordance with their bidding, to gain favor, information, and such.. Mortals are naturally dripping with lust, it only takes a few coaxing for them to give in to the poison of this sin. Asking how many times have I engaged in such sinful act is like asking the number of feathers atop my wings." 

"Oh." Ciel said, a bit embrassed and utterly crestfallen. Suddenly, feeling less... special. And it very well showed upon his short response.

" _But the first time that I made love was not too long ago._ Last night, between these sheets, I made love with the most beautiful creature that my eyes have ever set upon, the only one whom I wish to cherish with every fibre of my being, for as long as I am capable." Sebastian said as he lifted the boy's chin and lock his gaze unto him, letting the veracity of his words be judged by the honesty in his eyes.

Blushing madly, Ciel sat up, wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and rested his cheek against Sebastian's chest.

"Surely most of them had been more pleasurable than I, much more responsive and a lot more experienced. I am but a mere virgin, what knowledge do I posess when it comes to bringing you pleasure?" He mumbled, silent enough to pass as a whisper. Hating how insecure it sounded against his own ears.

"Look at me, love." Sebastian coaxed, urging the boy to meet his eyes, once he did, Sebastian placed a gentle kiss across his lips

"I would trade all of those moments for last night alone. Trust me, bocchan. Last night, you marked yourself into me, much more than I marked you mine. I wouldn't dream of choosing any one of them over you."

"Not even for those voluptuous, hedonistic harlots after you?" Ciel added, a small frown gracing his lovely face as he recalled how his lover often receive stares with the most malicious of intents.

"Aphrodite herself cannot take me away from you. I'm yours, love. Body and soul.." The demon answered, leaning in close to Ciel's ear in way of a whisper. "My body, especially.." He added with a mirthful tease.

"Q-quit it, you perverted demon! This is why I hate you!" Ciel stammered, face red with embrassment.

"I love you too, my Ciel." Sebastian answered in return, earning a smack across his bare chest.

"What are needed to be done for this day?" After he had gain composure, Ciel asked.

"After Tanaka bathe and dress you up, Mey-rin would be serving your breakfast and then Baldroy would assist you with signing the papers needed for the shipment of products to Scotland. After that would be the papers that ought to be reviewed and approved about various sorts of proposals." The demon explained whilst combing his fingers through his lover's tresses.

"And where will you be in all of these?" Questioned Ciel, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Preparing for a little gift, my lord. I believe it is quite necessary to spoil you even more, now that you are without a doubt mine.. Think of it as a gift of gratitude, for the most memorable night in my existence." Sebastian said with a pretty smirk.

"You and your antics.. Just keep it simple, you hear me?" Snarled Ciel, bordering on a exaspered sigh, with an out of place blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, smiling as he took his leave and prepared his little gift.

***

Hours passed, the moon shone brightly amongst the field of serene night skies, and Ciel was finally done with all the things hindering him from being within his lover's arms. A note, written in perfect cursive, in his hand, as his heeled-shoe clad feet, carried him with vigor. Striding towards the labyrinth of his manor's garden.

**You know what to do, little one..**

The note simply said, earning a small chuckle from the infatuated boy. He knew what the demon wanted. Knew that whatever surprise awaits him, lies somewhere in that small paradise within the maze, the place where it all started.

"My love.." The smiling demon offered his gloved hand. Welcoming his lover with a warm embrace and a sweet kiss.

"Where's my present?" Ciel demanded, a mask of impatience over the joyous anticipation.

"Lend me your hands." The earl hesitantly opened his palms, stared at them until a white piece of paper landed atop, brought by his lover's fingers. Confusion was evident upon the round face, eye of blue staring expectantly against his demon's amused garnets.

"Go on.. Flip it around." Sebastian urged with a smile. Ciel did as told, finally noticing that there lies above his palm was a simple photograph. 

It was shot inside his manor's library, the lighting suggested that it was taken when the sun was at its peak. In the middle of it was his dashing lover, smiling with a raw and palpable emotion which Ciel could only assume was love. But the demon was not by himself, within his loving embrace was a smaller figure, slate-grey hair and eyes of different colors, one cerulean and one lilac with a burning pentagram in the center; shimmering with joy. A smile plastered across the boy's lips, one that Ciel recognize as a pure and genuine smile, one that used to grace his lips before the tragic turn of his life.

"Wha--.. How?" Ciel inquired, utterly confused yet somehow highly elated because of what was within his grasp. Trying hard to recall of ever taking a photograph with his lover.

"Do not fret, love. That photograph was taken a little while ago, using that peculiar camera you brought. One that features the most important being of the subject being photographed. You ought not be surprised to see yourself in it, for I expected it from the moment I stood in front of it." A simple photograph, something so generic, something surely will fade as time pass by. But the value it left inside Ciel's pounding chest was sure to last for as long as his heart was beating.

Immediately, Ciel latched his arms around his lover's waist, burying his face against the demon's soft coat as he fought the urge to cry his eyes out.

"Thank you..." He said instead, voice broken from fighting off the overwhelming bliss coursing through his being.

"I know you are aware that my lips are ordered not to tell a lie. I just wanted you to know that my heart does not, as well." Sebastian softly said. Ciel hugged the demon tighter and nuzzled against his firm chest.

"You seemed sappier by the second.." The earl lightly teased, yet his eyes clouding with tears of joy.

"And whose fault is that?" Sebastian mimicked, arms surrounding his little love. 

"Mine. All mine." Ciel retorted back, a genuine smile, similar to the one in the photograph, accentuating his lovely face.

"I still have one gift left, love." Said the demon, breaking away to place a kiss on top of the earl's head.

"Another one? Isn't that a bit too much?" 

"Nonsense. I owe this one to you." Said Sebastian, delighted with his lover's questioning look.

"May I redeem this dance, my lord? The one I promised back at Lady Elizabeth's ball." With wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Ciel nodded, reaching to accept his lover's offered hand. Sebastian pulled him closer, arms tightly around his Ciel's small waist. The earl was not sure if it was his brain playing tricks, one of his lover's antics, or a gramophone hidden somewhere behind the bushes; but he was certain that a melody started playing as he and Sebastian swayed in sync.

_*NP: Heart by Heart- Demi Lovato*_

**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door**

Snaking his lithe arms around Sebastian's neck, Ciel settled his cheek against the demon's chest, basking through the familiar safety, warmth and love that his lover seemed to emit.

**When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever**

Creatures of different worlds, together swaying in a sweet embrace as all else around them faded away, left only with the other's arms and the sweet melody of their beating hearts.

**No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart**

Ciel was beyond certain that he was one of those who weren't entitled to the ability of being happy. Yet he was proved wrong when a creature, sinful by nature, offered to love him in the most genuine of ways possible. The missing piece to complete his existence, the very purpose of surviving all the pain and anguish that life has thrown his way; who knew it would be none other than the monster who vowed to devour him whole? That same demon whose arms are Ciel's safest haven. The one with a love so pure, it mended his shattered being, fixing him to the core.

**So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way to you**

"I love you.. Thank you for loving me.." Ciel whispered, in the most sincere line that his lips ever uttered.

**No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart**

"Time itself wouldn't be enough to love you with all of my once unessential heart. Of all the wondorous things I had the honor of witnessing, through the span of my long and unfullfilled years, nothing, absolutely nothing could ever compare to you." Sebastian confessed, breaking the sweet silence connecting them. Sealing those words with a searing kiss.

**And you know my heart by heart**

Once again their lips met in a heated embrace, emotions bursting with every move as thousand promises of forever were uttered more than words could ever say.

**And you know my heart by heart...**

They parted, after a long while. Smiling as if it'll take just a little stretch to rip their faces in two. Eyes shinning with nothing less than a burning love to transcend beyond boundaries. Both aware of the long journey ahead of them, of the memories to come and keep, of future conflicts to solve, hand in hand.

"All that dancing got me hungry. Feed me, Sebastian." Ciel demanded after catching his breath, all but smiling as if all the pain of his tragic past left him.

"Shall we go to the kitchen, then?" Sebastian offered as he cradled him closer to his chest. 

"Did I mention something about craving for food?" The boy answered. A glint of mischief in his eyes as he smirked triumphantly at his butler's wide eyes.

"One night of passion and you're this naughty? You never fail to surprise me, my lord." The chuckling demon responded, yet his eyes pooling with need and desire.

"Shut up! Are you taking me to bed or not?" Ciel challenged, his cheeks blushing furiously.

"I'm afraid I can't hold back that long, love. How about I mark you here and make this place more special?" He purred against his master's ear, giving it a languid lick that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Tell me you're kidding.. What if the servants come?" Ciel retorted incredulously.

With a dark chuckle and a seductive tone, Sebastian whispered lowly, hot breath ghosting over Ciel's ear. "Worry not, my Ciel.. I will make sure that the only ones coming are you and I."

"Perverted demon bastard!" The boy yelled, smacking the demon across the chest.

"Your perverted demon bastard.." Answered Sebastian with a grin, capturing his blushing lover's lips as they started to spout a bunch of curses, unfitting for an earl. 

"I'm kidding, love. Besides, it's quite late. Tonight, I wish to sleep within my bocchan's embrace. Why not take our rest for the night and I'll have you breathless and writhing atop the sheets, first thing in the morning?" The demon suggested, wiggling his brows with tease.

"You.. you're going to sleep? But what about your nightmares?" Ciel chose to ask instead, arms still tightly around his demon's waist. A chuckle, smooth as silk, came directly from the amused butler.

"I feel as though I'd be dreaming none but sweet, pleasant things from now on, my Ciel. Why not give it a try this evening?" He said, placing a sweet kiss against his little love's temple, loving how the tiny earl snuggled close to his chest, still inside his arms where he truly belongs..

***

_A hollow heart inside a demon's chest.. Who would have thought, a mere boy claiming to be incapable and deprived of love, would own it?_

_Are demons truly cursed?_ He certainly does not have the slightest care.. Why would he? When all this supposed to be curse ever brought him was happiness. Pure bliss unlike no other, bliss that he was certain a creature such as himself wasn't entitled to. 

_Ciel was his salvation, his light, his fallen angel.._ Giving up his pair of white downy wings only to be by the demon's side; remained through the shadows, instead of soaring above the clouds, in order to hold his hand.

He'd willingly stay inside his arms offering his soul, his heart, and his love, even without the knowledge confirming if a demon truly posess any those. It matter not where the wind would take them, heaven or hell he'll follow Ciel, be it joy or damnation he will gladly accept, only needing the boy's hand entwined with his own. Curse or not, he knew he was bounded by the boy's side for all eternity, and he intends to keep it that way.. _Until the very end.._

Maybe this was his curse, to be captivated, enthralled, and ensnared by the loveliest creature to surpass the rarest of rarest gems, to fall pathetically in love, without the slightest hope of ever recovering; _and to love it every step of the way..._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, much as I adored writing this. ^-^


End file.
